A little Something Between Friends
by stephi-247
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto were always just friends, but one day, something changed, but was it for better or worse?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _Ok hi anyone that bothers to read this after my crappy summary :P_

_As I said, this is a sasunaru story, if you don't like Yaoi (Guyxguy) dont read this._

_I like reviews ) They make me more inclined to update quickly but i'm not going to be a bitch and not update cause you don't review._

_Flames are accepted to i guess, but not cause you hate yaoi. Flaming my writing is one thing, even my story line, its somewhat constructive. But flaming my pairing ain't going to do crap, so don't even bother._

_This one is kinda just an opening but after this i'm going to name all the chapters after songs. No they aren't song fics but the song may have some relevance, or perhaps just the name, ill tell you at the time._

_That is if you bother to read it )_

_Oh well, Hope you like it!_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

**Sasuke POV**

I leaned against the bridge, sweat sliding down my face. He was late. Again. I closed my eyes and attempted to drown out Naruto's and Sakura's obnoxious yelling. I didn't see why he couldn't just come on time, and if he had trouble waking up early, why not just start training later?

"Stupid Ass! I can feel my blood BOILING!" I smirked at Naruto's impatient screaming, "Don't you give me that look Sasuke."

I opened my eyes and innocently raised my eyebrows at him. "What look? I don't recall giving you a look." I couldn't help but return to my previous smirk once I saw the infuriated look on his face.

"THAT LOOK BASTARD!" He yelled at me, frustration apparent in his voice.

"Clam down idiot." I replied smoothly. "You talk too much."

He swung his fist at me and I dodged easily. "You'll have to be faster than that." I said turning away and smiling smugly. Apparently he was or perhaps I was stupid for looking away, either way he collided with me, tackling me to the ground. I blushed as I looked straight into his eyes whilst he pinned me to the ground and held my wrists above my head.

"Looks like you spoke too soon." He breathed against my neck.

I looked away and I could feel his eyes burning into me. I struggled against his grip before he gave in and let go of me, but he didn't get up and for some reason neither did I.

"Sorry i'm late I-" He stopped and raised an eyebrow at the sight of Naruto on top of me. "Am I interrupting something?" Kakashi asked pulling out a copy of Icha Icha Paradise.

I looked at Naruto and gave him the famous Uchiha glare. He jumped off immediately and I slowly rose to my feet. What had just happened? Why hadn't he just tackled me and gotten of me, satisfied that he had knocked me off my feet? Was he deliberately fucking with my brain?

I returned to my original position against the bridge and looked purposefully away from all of them. I knew they were looking at me. I knew Sakura was probably on the verge of tears that Naruto had gotten closer to me than she had any hope of ever getting.

"NARUTO! DON'T TOUCH SASUKE EVER AGAIN!!" she screamed.

I could tell that under that mask, Kakashi wore a perverted smirk, wondering what two of his subordinates had been getting up to. "I just came to say that training is canceled today. Have fun." And he winked at me then left.

Then there was Naruto. He was probably thinking about his stomach, oblivious to the confusion surrounding him.

"I'm hungry." I knew it. You fucking idiot Sasuke. When has Naruto cared about anything that actually mattered? "Sasuke, come get something to eat with me."

My head snapped up, expression more shocked than I would have liked. His face was unreadable, eyes blank and holding back any explanation for his actions, revealing no emotion. I held his gaze for a moment, trying to draw some feeling from him. I frowned inwardly. This was very unlike Naruto. I lowered my head and smirked knowingly, acting as if I knew what he was on about. "Sure."

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-__x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

**Naruto POV**

We walked in silence. I didn't know what I was doing, but I knew it was bad. I was luring Sasuke away from the group with no plan and it was a very stupid thing to do. I could see him looking at the ground with that expression on his face that meant he was thinking, plotting, planning, whatever you wanted to call it. Shit, where was I even going? I stopped suddenly, smiling that i caught him off guard. He stumbled slightly but managed to stay upright.

He shot me an evil glare. "What are you doing?" Then, realisation hit his face. I could see it going through his head. 'He doesn't even know what he is doing.' He lent against the wall folding his arms and adopting his malicious smirk. "Don't know where you are going. God you really are hopeless."  
I twitched in anger. Damn Sasuke. Why did he have to be so bloody smart all the time?

"Hn whatever." I replied and started walking again. I stopped when I didn't hear him follow. I could picture the look on his face exactly. I turned around and sure enough there it was. To anyone else, he would look deep in thought; people would think he was smart and all knowing. In actual fact, that was his 'i'm thinking cause i'm confused' face. I was happy he was confused. But I guess I had to cut him some slack. Even I didn't know what I was doing.

I realised about now he was going to assume I did know where I was going, and from then, I was fucked.  
"Uh...LETS GET RAMEN!" I said, never so thankful I was such a predictable person. He seemed slightly confused that it was such a sudden decision and I had to resist the urge to smile. He looked so cute when he - Shit. What was I thinking? Sasuke? Cute? That was impossible. It went against nature. Ok I had to calm down. I was just emphasizing a stupid thought.

"Fine then." He said carelessly, leading the walk.

We sat in silence all through lunch. He was waiting for me to say something and I was being stubborn. That and I really didn't know what to say.

We finished and he looked at me. "Well, we still have the rest of the day, lets go to my place." He said starting the walk.

I couldn't help but be intrigued. I'd never actually been inside his house before. He lived in the old Uchiha estate by himself. I frowned slightly. What good would going to his place do? The two of us alone together could only end badly. I glanced quickly at his face. I could tell just by looking at him, he had a plan. Then it hit me. This was going to be some form of revenge for me tackling him.

Looking back, maybe it was not such a smart idea. I shouldn't have messed with him. Whilst I would normally never admit it to anyone, Sasuke _is_ better than me. He's smarter, faster and stronger than me. It was then I decided to be pleasant to him in the faint hope that maybe he would call off his revenge plot. I looked up at him and failed in my attempt at a smile. "So how is your training going?" I asked regretting it the second I saw his face.

"Hn. You should know, we train together stupid." he said condescendingly, a slight flicker of irritation in his voice. I looked back down and we continued in silence. I kept opening my mouth to speak, but thinking better of it when I realised I had nothing to say to him. I couldn't even bring myself to make a smart ass remark about how I was better than him because I managed to knock him off his feet back at the bridge. I looked up after noticing the change in terrain. We were now walking along a grayish black pavement. His house was up ahead, taunting and somewhat intimidating. It seemed like something that would be in a horror movie I realised on second inspection, as we slowly drew nearer and nearer to the house. We stopped at the door and Sasuke rummaged through his bag. Just when I thought about asking him what exactly he was doing he drew out a key. He put it in the door and turned the lock.

_X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-__x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

**Sasuke POV  
**  
We walked in and I strolled casually through the house. I threw my keys on the kitchen bench and continued into the hall. I stopped abruptly and he crashed into me, nearly knocking me off my feet for the second time that day.

I regained my balance and turned to him. I thought for a second of all the horrible comments I could make, but thought better of it.

"Door to your right is the bathroom." I said gesturing, before walking into the door opposite it. "Come on."

We entered the living room and I stood for a moment. "Let's watch a movie." I suggested, looking at Naruto who nodded his head nervously. For once in his life he was being quiet.

I flicked through the cupboard unenthusiastically before smirking. Throwing the case on the table I placed the disc in the player.

Naruto picked it up. "What's 'The Exorcist'?" He asked curiously, observing the case carefully.

I grabbed it quickly before he could see the rating. "Just a movie." I sat down gesturing for him to do the same. I frowned at him for a moment. "You better not be one of those obnoxious people that talks in films cause then ill have to kill you." I said glaring slightly.

He opened his mouth to argue but obviously thought better of it. "Whatever just turn the movie on." He said slouching comfortably into the chair.

"Fine then." I said with a smirk he managed to miss.

_X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

**Naruto POV**

Why was he making me watch The freaking Exorcist? It was so fucking scary. He knew I was scared, he knew I hated scary movies.

I bet he was doing it deliberately enjoying seeing me shit scared and burying my face in his arm so I didn't have to watch and in an attempt to muffle my screaming.

"What's wrong?" he asked "Don't like scary movies?" I shook my head violently and to my surprise he lifted the remote and turned it off.

"Well, let's not watch another movie." He said. He looked thoughtful for a second before smiling. "Naruto truth or dare?"

I was shocked to say in the least. Sasuke hardly seemed the type for a childish game like Truth or Dare. "Hmmm..." I thought for a moment. "Truth." I said cautiously.

He smiled. "Why are you so hung up on Sakura when it is _so_ obvious she doesn't like you?"

I flinched slightly at the blunt and tactless manner of asking. Then I thought about it for a second, knowing I had to be very careful how I answered this question. But when I started to think about it, I realised there was only one true answer. "I don't really even like her that much anymore, I guess it's just become second nature to act like I do. Thinking about it, I am kind of over her. People just accept it cause she is pretty, and nice... well not so much nice." I answered.

Sasuke looked taken aback for a moment, but recovered quickly. "My turn, I pick Truth." he said.

"Ummmmm why do you ignore your fan girls so much?" I asked, unable to mask the curiosity in my voice.

He frowned and looked slightly annoyed at the mere mention of them. "They act like they love me." he said bitterly. "And they don't. They don't even know me and they follow me around like a bunch of love sick puppy dogs. If they insist on being like that at least try and to talk to me to say something other than how gorgeous i am or whatever crap they go on about."

I amazed at the amount of emotion he was showing but I didn't knock it back. "Truth." I said simply.

"Why were you so scared of that movie?" he asked with a smirk.

I glared at him and folded my arms. "I wasn't that scared." I said. "Good job wasting a question like that though, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

I groaned inwardly, begging for him to pick dare. I could only imagine the things I could do to him. Instead I was stuck with another truth question. "Fine, why do you hate Itachi so much?" A look of pure hatred passed across his face, which was quickly replaced with annoyance.

"If you don't know that you are even dumber than I thought." he said his voice tainted with frustration.

Realisation and embarrassment hit me at once and I rubbed the back of my head "Oh yeah, he killed your whole family and shit yeah, i'm sorry." I frowned at my own stupidity. "Truth."

"Who was your first kiss?"

I felt my throat close up and a blush creep across my cheeks. "Well I- Well I- It was- Its just-." I spluttered. My blush increase when he raised his eyebrow at me. "Well I haven't actually kissed anyone..." I whispered barely audibly.

"What was that?" he asked, having genuinely not heard.

"I said I haven't actually kissed anyone." I half yelled in anger, sure my face resembled a tomato at this stage.

"Ok." he said. "Let's stop playing this game." he got up and changed the movie to Austin Powers.

"He has a sense of humour." I said smirking.

He glared at me. "Don't be difficult." he told me, before dropping in the lounge next to me. Quite close actually.

We sat in silence apart from the odd laugh when suddenly he turned to me. "Were you serious when you said you had never kissed someone?" he asked.

"Yes." I said, deliberately avoiding his gaze.

Before I knew what was happening he kissed me. His tongue ran along the seam of my lips and for some reason I opened my mouth, allowing him to deepen the kiss. After what seemed like forever we broke apart, and acting as though it had never happened, he turned back to the movie.

"What was that for?" I asked, perhaps more angrily than intended.

"What was what for?" he asked innocently.

"The whole, kissing me thing, don't act like it didn't happen!"

"Oh that." he said walking to the door. "I felt sorry for you. I mean who has never kissed someone before. I didn't want everyone thinking you were a loser."

I glared at him with a look that could kill. "Oh yeah? Well who was your first kiss?"

He stopped dead in his tracks, his back still to me. "None of your business Stupid." he said, but I could hear the embarrassment in his attempt at an angry voice, before storming into the bathroom.

_X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-__x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

**A/N:** _Mwahahaha Sasuke hasn't kissed anyone! Sorry just thought i should clear that up, just in case. So what did you think, like, dislike? Let me know if you want. Also feel free to message me, or add my myspace. Its fun talking to random people._


	2. Dare you to move

**A/N:** _Hey again, if you came back and weren't scared by my writing, YAY i love you. If not then oh well what are you going to do._

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

**Naruto POV**

I ran though the streets of Konoha as fast as I possibly could. Stupid Sasuke. All last night I couldn't get that kiss off my mind and what he had meant by it that I hardly slept and consequently didn't hear my alarm. I skidded to a halt at the bridge and flinched when I saw Kakashi standing there.

"Typical." I said "The one day i'm late you're on time."

"Yes, but I wasn't even on time." he said, sounding slightly confused. "This isn't like you Naruto."

"What can I say I overslept?" I said scratching the back of my head and trying to laugh.

"I see. Well it's your turn to spar with Sasuke now, start when you're ready."

He and Sakura both stepped back as Sasuke and I looked at each other, neither game enough to make the first move. We stood there, just staring at each other.

"Can you two love birds take your eyes off one and other for a moment and get on with it."

I snapped my head around to yell at him and Sasuke seized the opportunity to hit me.

"Cheap Shot!" I yelled at him.

"Yeah I know, but i'm too lazy to try any harder, so what you gonna do?"

I was taken aback by this statement. How very unlike Sasuke. Something I would expect from Shikamaru, but definitely not Sasuke.

We continued sparring for awhile, both too half-hearted to actually try and cause some damage.

"That's enough for training today." Kakashi said.

"Aww but Kakashi-sensei-"

"No Sakura I said enough now go home. I need to talk to these two."

Sakura stormed off, angry that she had been pushed away.

Kakashi turned to look inquisitively at Naruto and I.

"May I inquire as to what that was?"

"What was what?" Sasuke asked him, with his best attempt at naive he could manage.

"Cut the crap Sasuke, you know exactly what I mean. That was not sparring, especially for two people of your level. You were fighting like 2 year old girls.

I winced, definitely not liking where this was going.

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

**Sasuke POV**

"Are you saying I fight like a girl Kakashi?" I asked anger obvious in my voice. "A _2 year old_ girl?"

"No. Not normally, but today yes you were." He shook his head. "What has gotten into you two?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, a tone insinuating he wanted to be clearer on Kakashi's intentions before answering.

"You know exactly what I mean. One day you are enemies and nearly killing one and other every training session, and bit on the side to, the next day I turn up to training and you are on top of Sasuke-" we both winced at this. "-Then you go off to eat lunch together before heading to Sasuke's-"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?" I screamed. "Were you spying on us or something?" I asked, venom dripping from every word I spat at him.

He flinched and took a step back from me. "No I was just walking past your house with Iruka and I saw you two-"

"YOU WERE WITH IRUKA?" Naruto yelled, clearly more interested in this and what Kakashi may have unintentionally been implying.

Kakashi threw his hand over Naruto's mouth. "SHH!" he hissed "Must you be so loud?" It was clear he was blushing, even his stupid mask couldn't hide that. "Back on topic, you go to Sasuke's house-"

"Stalker..."I muttered.

"Shut up, and then you come to training today and show off that pathetic excuse for sparring. Are you two like secretly dating or something?"

"WHAT?" we exploded in perfect unison. Naruto and I? Dating?

What the hell was his problem? Then I paused as Naruto continued to yell with Kakashi. Perhaps it wasn't that far fetched. I could definitely see where he was coming from. Two sworn rivals all of a sudden start going to eat lunch and spending time together. I suppose it would seem kinda suspicious. But, there wasn't anything going on. I mean Naruto definitely didn't swing that way. And I didn't either. Did I?

I would have been more than happy to continue being lost in my thoughts, but the abrupt return to silence snapped me back to the present.

"What was that?" I asked. "Sorry I spaced out."

"Obviously." Kakashi said with a smirk. "I'll leave you two to it then." and with a puff of smoke, he disappeared.

"Did I miss something?" I frowned at the flustered and somewhat irritated expression on Naruto's face. Thinking about it, he really is a lot more attractive than people give him credit for. God what am I saying, Kakashi is right. One day I hate him and now i'm noticing how hot he is? What the hell is wrong with me?

"Never mind." Naruto said walking off muttering under his breath.

I ran after him. "No really idiot, what did he say?"

"Don't worry, he doesn't know what he's talking about. He likes to think he does but he doesn't." he turned to face me, still flushed from what was more than likely quite an embarrassing encounter with Kakashi. "I'm going home now, I'll catch you later." he turned and began to walk away.

"Naruto!" I called after him.

He stopped dead in his tracks and turned to me with a puzzled expression on his face, clearly confused by the note of urgency in my voice.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"I just have to try something." and with that I walked up and kissed him.


	3. Dirty Little Secret

**Naruto POV**

All I could do was stand there and let him kiss me. Sasuke fucking Uchiha was kissing me. Again.

I gently pushed him off me. "Sasuke, what the hell is going on with you?"

He winced and looked away before answering. "What do you mean?"

"Don't give me that shit Sasuke, you know exactly what I mean. For fucks sake, you invite me to your house, you eat lunch with me, you don't try and kill me during training and you kissing me is becoming a daily-fucking-occurrence." I stopped and attempted to steady my breathing. He still wasn't looking at me.

"Do you have a problem with that?" He managed finally, turning then to look at me, raising an eyebrow.

Of everything I expected him to say, that was last on the list. I nearly fell over with shock as he looked at me expectantly. I began to blush under his gaze. Honestly I didn't actually know how I felt about any of it. I suppose I didn't mind when he kissed me, and I enjoyed his company so I was definitely glad we were getting closer. That and he is pretty hot.

I shook the thought from my head once more. Dammit I had to stop thinking like that. Then I realised he was still waiting for an answer, and, I was completely unsure as to what it was I settled for a smirk. "Why, do you like me Sasuke?"

His eyes widened in shock for a moment before he returned to his usual expressionless mask. "And if i do?"

I took a step closer to him, mocking an innocent look on my face. "Well it would influence my answer to say in the least." I closed the gap between us to less than a few feet. He blushed and I cursed myself. I was practically flirting with him. Shit. Why would i do that? Maybe I really did like him? I mean, he had always just been a rival to me. I never thought of him as any more, but now i did...

"Well Stupid." he murmured against my neck. I shuddered as I felt tingles up my spine when his breath tickled at my skin. I could practically hear the cocky smirk in his voice after that. "I suppose you could say that." he said pressing his lips against mine for the third time in 2 days.

**Sasuke POV**

This time, he didn't push me away. So, I pushed my luck. Placing one hand on his lower back and one on the back of his head I pulled him closer to me gently slipping my tongue between his parted lips. He ran his fingers through my hair, pulling my head down to his, slightly shorter level. I slowly drew back leaning my forehead on his.

"I'm guessing you like me too Naruto." I purred in his ear, enjoying his reaction.

"Che, who would have thought it eh? Still, I would have never guessed that anything like this would ever happen." he said in utter disbelief.

I felt my face screw up in confusion. "What's that supposed to mean."

"It's all so...sudden. I mean, Kakashi was right, one minute we wanna kill each other and next minute we wanna-" He cut himself off and he blushed. "Well you don't wanna know what he said but still." He took a deep breath. "I don't know if i can do this. I mean..."

"How about we don't tell anyone? You can be my dirty little secret" I said with a flicker of a smile as i winked at him.

He thought for a second before smiling. "Yeah, that could work, I don't want everyone knowing I'm dating the resident emo just yet, my reputation would go way down!" He laughed and dodged as I halfheartedly went to hit him.

"Worse for me stupid, I don't want everyone thinking I'm going out with the village idiot." He poked his tongue out at me and I smirked.

"You should stop smirking so much, it give people the impression you are so much more evil than you really are.

"Are you saying I'm not evil?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yep, you like people to think you are, but really you are no more then a little kitten." He kissed my forehead before turning to walk off. "But you're my little kitten."

I watched him walk away, a slight spring in his step and smiled as the figure got smaller before eventually turning a corner and vanishing from sight.

I stood there for a long time, lost in thought. I would have been more than happy to stay that way for a lot longer, but i was suddenly interrupted.

"Kakashi." Came a desperate, but somewhat happy voice from behind the trees. "Not here anyone could be hanging around."

"Come on Iruka." I raised an eyebrow and smirked upon remembering his earlier statement involving my old Academy teacher.

"No Kakashi, Not here." said Iruka forcefully, emerging flustered pulling along a giggling Kakashi.

Both stopped in horror upon seeing me standing with the same amused expression playing across my face.

"Well, Well, what do we have here?" I asked in mock disapproval.

"Sasuke, listen," Kakashi began somewhat urgently. "Its not-" He broke off after seeing the look on my face, before scratching the back of his head and continuing sheepishly. "Well ok it's exactly what it looks like." I laughed as Irukas blushed.

"Well good for you." I said turning on my heel to walk away when Kakashi stopped me.

"You're unusually happy all of a sudden, what's gotten into you?"

I turned to face the two, noting their interlaced fingers and smiled before turning my back to them. "Naruto."

**Naruto POV**

I sat fiddling with my ramen, not eating, but merely with a coy smile resting firmly on my lips. I brushed my finger along them, my smile widening at the thought of Sasuke kissing them less than an hour ago.

"Hey." Called Kiba's voice, before he punched my arm affectionately and plonked into a seat next to me, ordering a bowl of miso ramen. "What's wrong with you, Naruto? Your not eating." He said a flash of concern crossing his eyes as he noticed my full bowl.

An image of Sasuke passed through my mind and I smiled at him. "Absolutely nothing." I said easily as his ramen appeared in front of him and I kept toying with mine. He continued to eat throwing a nervous glance at me through the silence every few moments. I suppose it was unusual for me to be so calm.

Just as he opened his mouth to speak, Sakura walked up and stood looking at the two of us for a moment.

"Naruto why aren't you eating?" she asked and without waiting for a reply I wasn't intending on giving she continued. "Have either of you seen-" she cut off before squealing "SASUKE!"

We both turned to see her throw herself at him as he approached looking down with his hands in his pockets and an uncommon smile on his face.

When she threw her arms around his neck I felt an unfamiliar twinge of jealousy. That was MY Sasuke she was touching.

Get.Off.Me.Sakura." he said struggling with the pink haired girl before hitting a pressure point in her neck and causing her to drop to the ground, unharmed, but still a little shocked.

He continued over to the ramen stand and raised his hand to wave at us. "Hey Kiba." he said with a short nod as he walked past. "Hey you." he said before ruffling my hair and turning to look at me smirking. "Sex hair."A/N: This is something me and my friends do, go up behind someone and mess up their hair and yell "SEX HAIR" very immature, i know but still, its funny to see them like that ;) Before dropping into the seat next to me, running his hand along my lower back as he went.

I shook my head slowly before running my fingers through my hair in an attempt to tame it.

"God, it's a miracle. The Uchiha can speak!" Kiba said sounding shocked before bursting into fits of laughter.

**Sasuke POV**

I shook my head and sighed. "Just because i choose not to speak for the most part, it doesn't mean I can't." I said simply. I caught Naruto's gaze and smiled. "Guess who I ran into."

"Who?" he asked curiously.

"Kakashi-"

"Boring." He cut in.

And with a smirk i continued "-and Iruka." giving him a look as if to say 'if you get my drift.'

"WHAT?" he and Kiba both exploded. "You're kidding!" Naruto screamed.

I shook my head again and smiled at the disbelieving look on his face.

"They were giggling in the bushes and if it wasn't for Iruka's voice of reason things might of gotten a little out of hand if you know what i mean." I said winking.

Naruto snorted. "Yeah well, we all know Kakashi is a pervert."

"Still, Kakashi and Iruka? Fuck man!" Kiba hollered.

"SHH!" I hissed leaning across Naruto to cover his mouth with my hand. "Lets keep it on the down low if we can." I said with a glare.

"Fine." Came a muffled voice from under my hand. I pulled it away and he put some money next to his bowl, leaving with a farewell wave of his hand.

"Why do you put up with him, he is so annoying." I said running a hand up his thigh.

"Sasuke." he mumbled threateningly and pulled my hand away. "Not here."

"Funny, that's what Iruka said to Kakashi, does that mean I'm the perverted one in the relationship?"

He raised his eyebrows at me and I smiled fixing his failed attempt at taming his hair. "Oh well I was walking home but yeah, just thought i'd stop and tell you about Kakashi and Iruka." I looked around quickly before kissing his temple watching him blush. "See you tomorrow idiot."

"You too bastard."

**A/N:**_ hmmm i was quite happy with my first chapter, but it seems the quality of my writing is going down...sorry about that. I As i have said before, flames are accepted about anything but my pairing, cause ill just ignore that. Of course, i like you to say nice things if you can  
Also, i am aware Sasuke is a bit OOC with the whole perverted thing but what can i say? Anything where Sasuke and Naruto are a pairing has Sasuke OOC, i just figured since he was already different i should just play with him a bit. Hahaha i lost the game.  
Yeah the game, don't ask. I'll put a note on my profile if you are interested but be warned. Once you know what the game is, you HAVE to play and you can never stop as long as you live. Its horrible, but if you insist, there will be an explanation on my profile._


	4. You and Me

**Sasuke POV**

I strolled over to the bridge where I knew he was standing. Sure enough, there he was, with a mixture of confusion and triumph on his face. Obviously he was proud of himself for being the first to arrive at training but some what at a loss as to why no-one else was here.

"Idiot." I called out, smirking. "Training is can canceled today; we are helping Iruka at the academy."

He hit himself in the head. "Dammit, how did I forget?" he said frowning angrily.

"It doesn't matter come on." I threaded my fingers through his and began to walk toward the Academy. We'd been going out for just over 2 weeks now and he was starting to relax about me showing affection to him in public. Everyone had started to get some idea, even if he pushed me away when people were around.

As we walked through the gates I squeezed his hand gently before letting go. We walked in quietly, before arriving at Sakura, Kakashi and Iruka.

"Thanks for this guys. I just thought it would be good for them to hear about your missions and such." Iruka said with a smile.

Kakashi linked arms with him and leaned closer to him "Anything for my little dolphin. Now come on." He said gesturing.

We walked into our old classroom and I smiled. Naruto nudged me, apparently thinking the same thing. "Sasuke, we had our first kiss over there.

I grasped his hand. "It wasn't the last either." I murmured in his ear. He blushed slightly and held my hand tighter, shocking me slightly.

We stood at the front of the room and I relinquished my grip on his hand.

"Okay class." Iruka began loudly. "This is Mr. Hatake, Miss Haruno, Mr. Uchiha and Mr. Uzumaki." He said pointing as he went.

"NARUTO!" Konohamaru yelled out running to the front of the class and jumping into his arms. I haven't seen you lately, what have you been up to?"

I smirked as Naruto blushed. "None of your business now go sit down."

Konohamaru jumped off him and walked back to his seat, arms folded and a pout plastered across his face.

"Yes Konohamaru, and don't disrupt my class again." Iruka glared.

Kakashi playfully swatted him on the arm. "Be nice 'Ruka. Well yes we are a team as you guessed. I am a Jounin and these are my sub ordinates." He said gesturing at us. " 'Ruka asked us here today to answer any questions you have about training methods, missions anything you like really, so ask away." A few people raised their hands with varying degrees of enthusiasm.

"Yes." Kakashi said, pointing at Moegi.

"Umm….. Miss Haruno?" she asked quietly.

"Yes Moegi?" Sakura replied smiling sweetly.

Moegi smiled and gaining confidence said. "Your hair is so nice, what shampoo do you use?"

Sakura's eyes lit up and Kakashi sighed. "Next." he said, before she could reply and pointed randomly, pulling out Icha Icha Paradise and starting to read.

"Which of you is the strongest?" he said gesturing at Naruto, Sakura and I.

"Me." Naruto said at the same time as Sakura said proudly "Sasuke."

They glared at each other, with me standing between them.

"Sakura, Naruto is a lot stronger than you give him credit for."

"Stop being so modest Sasuke, you are much stronger. She said, latching onto my arm and batting her eyelids at me.

"Are you two like together?" someone yelled from the back pointing at Sakura and I.

**Naruto POV**

I felt that familiar stab of jealousy until Sasuke glared at him "No."

"Not yet Sasuke." She said smiling.

"Good luck Sakura, I don't plan on giving him up anytime soon." I said leaning onto his chest, him wrapping his arms around me and resting them on my stomach.

Sakura's jaw dropped as she looked at us. "Sasuke……and…….Naruto?" her face paled and she promptly fainted in shock.

Kakashi sighed. "Damn, anyone else have any questions? Everyone sat, eyes still fixed on Sasuke and I. "Ok good, go to recess." Everyone moved out of class quickly and silently.

"Well that was useful." Iruka said shaking his head as Kakashi bent over Sakura. "Great timing Naruto."

"I wasn't expecting that." Sasuke said, burying his face in my neck and choosing to ignore Iruka.

Also choosing to ignore him I bent my neck back, giving Sasuke more access. "Yeah well, it was getting on my nerves how all over you she was."

"Jealous much?" he asked as he began kissing my neck.

I swallowed hard trying to ignore him, before attempting to push him off. Failing at both. "Of- Of course not, Oh Sasuke get off me." I said as my breath began to shorten.

"You know you love it." He whispered against my skin before kissing me one last time and joining Kakashi at Sakura's side.

"Idiot." He said shaking his head. "How ridiculous to faint over something so trivial." Sasuke frowned at her.

I folded my arms. "Oh so you think our relationship is trivial do you bastard?"

He glared at me. "You know what I mean stupid."

"I told you they have been dating for two weeks and they are still like this with each other. Absolutely Horrible." Kakashi told Iruka.

"I don't know, I can be VERY nice to Naruto." Sasuke said with a perverted smirk.

"I bet i'm MUCH nicer to Iruka." Kakashi said, matching his expression.

Iruka and I looked at each other, the two of us blushing furiously before saying in unison "Bloody perverts."

Sakura groaned and we all turned to look at her. She looked around after opening her eyes and frowned at us. "Where am i? What happened?"

"You are on the ground at the academy because you fainted." Kakashi told her.

She looked from Sasuke to myself before she groaned again and covered her face with her hands. "It wasn't a dream was it?"

I snorted "Yeah you wish it was and i'd appreciate if you keep your filthy hands off him from now on."

"I always thought you liked me." She said with a pout, apparently bitter that she had lost an admirer.

"I did, but you always liked Sasuke so I gave up and moved on to him."

"You're not just with me as a secret revenge to her are you?" Sasuke asked sounding rather concerned.

I was quite taken aback to say in the least, something which he took the completely wrong way, or so I read in the look of hurt and confusion on his face.

"Of course not Sasuke, stop being so insecure." I said wrapping my arms around him tightly.

"I'm not insecure." He said half-heartedly, his voice muffled against my chest.

"Ummmmm… excuse me?" Sakura said. "How long have you two been together exactly?"

"Just over two weeks, 16 days to be precise. I said smiling. "And i've loved every minute of it."

She shook her head. "I can't believe you didn't tell anyone." She rose to her feet legs wobbling slightly. She grumbled something that might have been a good bye under other circumstances before she left the four of us sitting there.

**Sasuke POV**

I watched her leave and smiled slightly. Maybe her and all her other stupid friends would leave me alone now. Perhaps they would finally get the hint. Naruto also left, saying something about meeting Kiba, Gaara and Neji at Ichiraku ramen.

I sat frowning at the door, contemplating following when Kakashi, as usual, interrupted my train of thought.

"So Sasuke, have you and Naruto had sex yet?" Kakashi said with a wink.

Ignoring the question completely, I exited and began to make my way to Naruto's favourite ramen stand. I was about 20 metres away when I stopped walking. The four of them were sitting there, talking quietly amongst themselves. I stopped. Sure, Naruto was my boyfriend but I didn't need to be part of every aspect of his life. He didn't invite me to come and it did look like they were having a fairly private conversation (pretty stupid considering it's a public place.) Still, I decided it was none of my business and left.

**Naruto POV**

"So are you sure you wanna help me do this, I mean whilst it would be awesome and pretty hilarious…. He might just kill us."

Kiba shook his head. "Fuck man, get some balls he aint got shit on us." I rose an eyebrow at him and he reconsidered. "Well he aint got shit on Gaara and he will protect us." Gaara snorted as if to say 'Not bloody likely'.

Neji shook his head. "We aren't going to die." When I laughed at him disbelievingly he glared at me. "If we plan it carefully then i'm sure we can get away with this, without death being involved. Lets keep it on the down low but, we don't want word to get around that we intend on doing this."

"We better not die." I said setting down my chopsticks. "Because i'm not Hokage yet and i'm not willing to die until I am."


	5. Calm Before the Storm

**Naruto POV**

"BOO!" I screamed running and jumping on Sasuke's back. He stumbled slightly, but by some grace of god, managed to stay on his feet.

"Hey you." He said as I squeezed him tightly before jumping off and taking his hand in mine. We walked in silence for awhile when I suddenly let go of his hand.

He turned to me in confusion and was startled to see me running ahead of him. I turned and yelled "RACE YA!" Only facing that way long enough to see him shake his head before chasing after me with a small smile across his lips.

I started to near the bridge, but Sasuke was fast approaching, at this rate, he was going to beat me. I knew it was nasty, but if I wanted to win, I was going to have to play dirty.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu." I said, only to have my replication run at him and throw him to the ground.

I heard a bang and turned to laugh at Sasuke and stopped rather abruptly when faced with my replication holding a piece of wood to the ground.

"Replacement technique, you didn't think i'd lose to you that easily did you?" he said running ahead of me.

By the time I reached the bridge, he was standing there, arms folded and a smug smirk set on his face. I stood next to him and pouted. I can't believe he managed to beat me.

"Awww Naruto, i'm sorry." He said as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "I just can't help it if i'm better than you." He quickly let go of me and jumped to the side as I tried to punch him.

"You are so not better than me." I huffed. "I could kick you ass any day."

"Do you two still fight?" Sakura said walking over. "I would have hoped that for peace's sake we could have stopped that by now?"

"He started it." I spat bitterly.

"Correction sweetheart, you started it when you challenged me to a race you were destined to lose." He said, sounding condescending in the least.

I glared at him angrily. "Fine take her side see if I care and besides don't call me 'sweetheart' its retarded."

"Don't be such a baby." He said, gently tapping my arm

"He can't help it." Kakashi said appearing with his book in his hand. "Sorry i'm-"

"Late? Yeah we know, spare us the details, your's and Iruka's sex life does not interest me in the slightest."

He looked slightly taken aback. "How could you see past the lie I hadn't even told?"

I looked at him and said "Konohamaru was telling me that Iruka has picked up your habit of being late to class. Apparently he turns up giggling with ruffled hair and he is very flustered. I can put two and two together Kakashi and I REALLY don't want to know the details."

**Sasuke POV**

Kakashi seemed quite shocked at Naruto's response but shook it off and chose not to answer.

"Yeah… well…. Ummmmm." He seemed unsure as to what he was actually doing here.

"Training?" I prompted him, raising my eyebrows slightly.

"Ah yes, training. Okay. Sasuke and Sakura, you spar. I was always to scared to pair you two together because I thought Sakura might try and jump you Sasuke but I don't think she will be game enough now cause she knows she will have Naruto on her case. Oh well off you go."

**Naruto POV**

"Kakashi?" I asked as they disappeared.

Yes Naruto?" he replied, still too embarrassed to hold my gaze.

"Well the guys and I….. We had this idea, but we think it might be kinda dangerous. I think the chance of us being… well, killed is pretty damn high."

Kakashi's head snapped around to face me, horror evident all over his face. "Firstly who are 'the guys and I' and secondly what are you going to do?"

"Well Kiba Gaara Neji and myself for starters." His frown increased slightly, but he nodded signaling for me to continue. "And well." I scratched the back of my head. "We wanna throw Sasuke a surprise birthday party (1)"

His jaw dropped and he shook his head. "Your right. He is definitely going to kill you."

"Yeah well…. Listen. If you can hold him back after training tomorrow that would be great and could you not tell him as well, that might help."

Kakashi shook his head once more. "You are insane, but whatever."

**Sasuke POV**

As I turned up back at Kakashi and Naruto, to say I was pleased with myself would be an understatement. Sakura hadn't managed to get her hands on me once.

The two were chatting casually amongst themselves and guessed by the triumphant smirk I knew too well I was wearing that I had well and truly beaten her.

Kakashi sighed. "You should go easier on her Sasuke; you act like a child sometimes."

He stood as Sakura also walked up, looking exhausted and thoroughly exhausted.

"Well, since these two got their competitive stint over with this morning with that immature little race, I see no point in pairing them together because I don't want to be the one that gives them an excuse to put their hands all over each other. Sakura, you are two steps out of hospital if you keep going so I think we can call it quits for today." With these words, he left.

Sakura began to walk home without another word. I could tell she was still pissed about losing so badly.

Naruto was lying, propped up on his elbows watching her leave. I sat on his stomach and smiled at him. "Sasuke…" he started as if waring me against something he knew I was going to try.

"Relax, were in public I won't try anything. But, it is my birthday tomorrow and you wanna know what the best present you could give me is?" I said running my fingers through his hair.

"Don't tell me cause if you do I will feel guilty when I don't give it to you."

I pouted in mock anger. "Well you're no fun." I ran my hand up the inside of his thigh and he gasped and bit his lip.

"Sasuke I told you-"

"I know, I know, i'm just teasing." I stood and offered my hand to him. "Come on lets go get something to eat."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(1)- GAHHHH i'm sorry!! I know it is lame but I couldn't help myself. Come on, organising Sasuke a surprise birthday party is suicide right?


	6. What i've done

**A/N:** _Hey everyone. Now I do have a few warnings this chapter. Firstly, there is, as normal, a fair amount of language. Secondly, there is going to be some OOCness. Sorry, I don't like doing this much but it is kinda necessary. And thirdly, there will be some underage drinking. If anyone was wondering, I want them to be around 15 here. So Shippuuden ages, only Sasuke is still there. _

**Sasuke POV**

"Kakashi, why are you wasting my time?" I glared at him.

"I had something very important to say about your training, but the thought seems to have slipped from my mind."

"Well than it can't have been that important." I turned and began to walk away.

"Where's the fire?" he asked, evidently curious why I was in such a hurry to leave.

"Naruto is at my place waiting for me." I said, stopping and turning my head to face him.

"OH, I see." Kakashi said, perverted grin more than likely present under his stupid mask.

"No you don't see." I spat venomously as a blush began to unwillingly creep up my cheeks.

"Oh, but I think I do." I turned and began to walk away deciding the best idea was to ignore him. "I mean, it is your birthday and wouldn't that be _the best present he could give you?_"

I snapped around, anger pulsing through my body. "FUCK KAKASHI STOP BLODDY SPYING ON US!" I screamed, sick to death of him listening in on our conversations.

"But I couldn't help myself, it was so cute seeing the two of you lying in the grass, you sitting on him and-"

"KAKASHI!" I cut him off.

"Fine fine go away then see if I care." He shook his head. "No fun." He muttered before disappearing.

I stood, seething for a moment attempting to calm myself down. Once I was satisfied with my condition, I started to casually stroll to my house. I soon became somewhat wary of the lack of annoying fan girls, hassling me to break up with Naruto. Actually, lack of people my age in general.

Somewhat lost in my thoughts I subconsciously carried myself home, only realising I had done so when I walked into my door, hitting my head. Hard.

"Stupid door, go and lock itself." I muttered angrily under my breath before fumbling my keys in the lock.

I swung the door open violently and nearly jumped out of my skin when 15 odd people flew out screaming 'happy birthday.'

"What the fuc-"

"Surprise!" Naruto yelled, jumping out from behind me and snaking his arms loosely around my waist. He gently kissed the juncture between my shoulder and my neck and murmured against my skin "Happy birthday."

I gasped for breath, heart rate still way too high to be healthy. "Naruto." I took a few more sharp intakes of breath. "I am going to kill you."

**Naruto POV**

I laughed along with everyone as Sasuke threw me down and straddled my hips, pinning me to the ground.

"Kinky Sasuke, the only flaw is I can tell you aren't really that angry, you just want an excuse to get on top of me." I smirked as the unfamiliar blush I was seemingly seeing a lot more of lately swept over his face. He punched me in the shoulder and stood up only to have the group (led by Ino and Sakura) attach themselves to him, individually wishing him happy birthday. I continued lying on the ground, grinning in satisfaction at the uncomfortable state he was in only getting up to follow when everyone began to move into the living area. He turned to me and mimed slitting his throat before he disappeared through the doorway. I walked through, frowning when I realised Ino and Sakura where sitting on either side of him, much to his distaste.

Well, two can play that game, maybe three, but at any rate I went and plonked down on his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck. In perfect unison both girls folded their arms and turned away, crossing their legs as they did so, with a "humph."

"Let's play truth or dare!' Kiba yelled, unnecessarily loud.

"Sure." I said, smiling smugly at the two angry girls on either side of me. "Ill go first give me a truth question."

"Pfft baby." Kankuro said with a roll of his eyes. He smirked wickedly. "Ok Naruto." He paused, lips still curled in an evil smirk. "Ever thought about Sasuke in a… dirty way?"

**Sasuke POV**

I couldn't help but match the evil look on Kankuro's face when my little blond quickly turned a deep shade of crimson.

"Maybe…" he muttered, so quietly we all had trouble hearing him.

"What was that Naruto?" I asked, running a finger down his cheek causing Kiba, Kankuro, Lee and Chouji to burst into hysteric laughter. Everyone else seemed mildly uncomfortable, particularly Hinata, who seemed like she was redder than Naruto. However, Temari seemed disgusted that we were making fun of him and Gaara seemed surprisingly interested. He opened his mouth, more than likely to delve deeper into Naruto's apparently dirty mind when the said blond yelled out "Fuck off guys, Truth or dare Temari?" still sounding embarrassed and clearly after a change of subject.

"Give me a dare baby, lets liven this party up a little." She said, rubbing her hands together in an excited manner.

"Kiss the person you most like of everyone here."

She rolled her eyes. "If only you knew how easy that actually was." She stood and walked calmly to Shikamaru and had no shame in pulling him into an intimate and passionate kiss.

Shikamaru didn't look even slightly shocked, easing lazily into the kiss with an uncanny familiarity. After a short while, the pair broke apart. "Yes she is my girlfriend if you haven't already guessed."

Shoving Chouji aside Temari sat next to him and shuffled right up against his shoulder, resting her head on it. He sighed and slid his arm around her, resting his hand on her hip.

"Good Boy your all mine." She purred in his ear. No one spoke, we were all too shocked at the sudden discovery. He shook his head slightly at her possessive nature and then nudged her expectantly.

"Oh yeah," she smiled. "Well, lets ask 'Mr. I think i'm more cool than I actually am'. Kiba truth or dare?"

"DARE!" he yelled punching his fist into the air, oblivious to the insult. "I ain't no sissy like Naruto over there that's going to pick bloody truth."

"Well if you think you are that brave, go kiss Kankuro. And no 'sissy' kiss either. I want a PROPER kiss." Smirking vindictively at the horrified look on his face she raised her eyebrows at the lack of movement on both of their behalves.

"What's wrong?" I asked "Scared?"

"No!" the two yelled and both scrambled to their feet and stormed forward, stopping mere inches from each other. They winced slightly before pressing their lips together.

"A proper kiss has tongue you babies!" Temari yelled at them, seeming to get a sick satisfaction from forcing her brother to kiss another guy.

Reluctantly, they proceeded to deepen the kiss among encouraging, if some what amused yells and a few people clapping. At some point I think Ino even wolf whistled. Eventually, after much longer than that should have gone on, the pair pulled apart and looked at one and other awkwardly for a moment before they went back to their seats.

"Thank you Kiba. And Kankuro, I hope you learned something." She glared at her younger brother. "Naruto's sexual fantasies involving Sasuke are none of your business."

Naruto buried his face in his hands again as everyone started to laugh. "GUYS CAN WE DROP IT!" he screamed.

"Fine, Sakura truth or dare?" Kiba asked.

"Truth."

He looked bored for a moment. "Ever had romantic feelings for a girl before?"

She blushed and her eyes flickered towards Ino, something the blond girl failed to notice before she muttered, barely audibly. "I don't really remember…"

"Oh my god that is sooooo hot!" Chouji cried.

"HEY! I never said yes…"

"But you didn't say no either and this is something you would definitely deny if you could." Shikamaru said matter-of-factly.

"Who was it?" Shino said, one of his first displays of speech all night.

"That wasn't part of the question." She replied smugly. "Anyway, let's play a different game, this is going to get old really quick."

**Naruto POV**

I was tempted to pull out twister, but I knew there wouldn't be enough willing players. Not yet anyway. "Ok." I said, facing Kiba. He nodded and burst into maniac laughter before running out. Everyone turned to me curiously and I smiled when Kiba returned with a bottle of vodka and a stack of shot glasses.

"New game, I never." Kiba yelled. "Rules are some will say they have never done something, example I could say, I've never kissed a gu- Shit" he frowned as everyone but Kankuro laughed until he compromised "Well I've never had sex with some guy, there! Now if you have, rules are you have to drink a shot. Pretty straightforward right?"

His statement was met with a range of nods, some slightly apprehensive. Lee was exempt from playing, instead he was drinking coke and whilst Neji didn't want Hinata taking part, he really had no grounds other than being over protective. The girl herself seemed more than willing to play so she was given a glass.

"Ok, i'll go first." Ten Ten said. "Ill start low cause we will undoubtedly get some more interesting ones once we are a bit intoxicated. Let's see," she thought for a second. "Well… this is boring, but I've never called someone and been so nervous that when they answered I hung up." I was surprised to see Gaara and Sasuke both take a shot. Neither seemed particularly bothered by the burning sensation the straight liquid sent down you throat and if they were, they ignored it. They also chose to ignore the questioning looks everyone was giving them until Sasuke, feeling the pressure, rose to his feet.

"I'm going to get a glass of water."

"You can't. Sorry forgot to mention that in the rules." Kiba said, grinning somewhat sadistically.

"It's my birthday" he argued, a statement which met no objection.

"I will join him." Gaara drawled rising to his feet.

"HEY! Its not you birth…" Kiba was silenced by the glare Gaara sent him. "Ok see you two in a minute." He squeaked.

**Sasuke POV**

Choosing to ignore Gaara, I walked to the kitchen. He followed and my suspicions rose as he closed the door behind him, leaving it only slightly ajar.

"You having a good birthday?" I was shocked to say in the least. The red haired sand ninja never really spoke civilly to anyone but Naruto.

"Yeah I guess." I replied cautiously turning to face him. He kinda scared me. You never knew what you were going to get with Gaara. One day he would ignore me, the next I might receive an indifferent nod of the head or sometimes he was in a mood where i knew certain death would follow if I looked at him the wrong way. He was staring at me intently. One thing I knew that most didn't was that he wasn't heartless. He just as I used to, simply chose to block out the world. Recently, I've started to let people get closer to me. Naruto had changed me I guess.

"You've changed Uchiha." Could he read minds or something? Apparently I looked as shocked as I felt because he continued. "Just months ago, weeks even, you lived and breathed revenge. You never acknowledged anyone all you cared about was killing that brother of yours. Now your primary care is Uzumaki. Why?"

To say that was unexpected would be the understatement of the year. Hell, the century even. Why he cared was beyond me, but he did have a good point. Why had I so quickly forgotten Itachi?

I paused before answering. "Losing my family filled me with an emptiness I was led to believe could only improve by killing Itachi. But, of late, Naruto has started to fill that emptiness…." I trailed off for a moment. "I like having someone there; someone I know cares about me."

"But does that person have to be Naruto?" I frowned, unsure what he meant by this. "Like, could I be that person? I told you when I first met you that you interest me and you still do." With those words he kissed me. It was nice. Soft, but demanding. Warning bells were going off in my head as his lips stayed pressed against mine. Signs kept popping up and telling me to stop and think. That I had a boyfriend. A boyfriend who was the jealous type. A boyfriend who was ALSO the angry type. But most of all, a boyfriend I loved and DEFINTELY didn't want to lose. But…… It was just one little kiss…. And Gaara was so lonely, just like I had been. Maybe I could help him? Make him feel better. I mean, who was I to deny him that? He had been through so much and if I could make him just a bit happier then one little kiss didn't matter. So, I kissed him back. My first big mistake.

Naruto aptly chose this moment to walk in. we had been gone awhile. He screamed in fury at the sight that lay before him, and turned and began to walk out.

"NARUTO! I screamed, after puling away, I chased after him, stopping him at my front door. "Its not what it looked like." I lied. My second big mistake.

"Not what it looked like? It was EXACTLY what it looked like!" he screeched.

"Naruto, you have to calm down." I told him. My third and final REALLY big mistake.

"CALM DOWN? YOU ARE UN-FUCKING-BELIVABLE!" he composed himself and with a look of pained displeasure in his eyes continued. "After that Sasuke." He shook his head and walked out the door. But before he closed it he said "I just don't know if I can be with you anymore."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**A/N:** _In regard to my first note, the OOCness was mostly Gaara. The couples were Shikamaru and Temari. I was planning on putting some more in there but decided against it. I'm not sure if I want to continue something with Kankuro and Kiba. _


	7. The Carpal Tunnel of Love

**A/N:**_ Recap:_

"_CALM DOWN? YOU ARE UN-FUCKING-BELIVABLE!" he composed himself and with a look of pained displeasure in his eyes continued. "After that Sasuke." He shook his head and walked out the door. But before he closed it he said "I just don't know if I can be with you anymore."_

**Sasuke POV**

I stared at the door he had closed behind him, unable to process what had just happened. Had Naruto just broken up with me? No, no he didn't, he couldn't have. As reality began to set in I felt myself starting to shake and tears welling up in my eyes. I squeezed them shut, willing myself not to cry. Crying was a sign of weakness and I refused to be weak.

"Sasuke?" Neji said, placing a hand on my shoulder "Just give him time it will be ok." I tore myself away from him.

"It's NOT going to be ok. I fucked up royally…" I said covering my face with my hands.

"Hey man, its ok-"

"Shut up Inuzuka, you don't know what i'm talking about so why don't you just mind your own business dog-face." I hollered. I didn't feel bad in the slightest for getting angry at Kiba. I never liked him much and I hated that he was acting like everything was going to be ok when we both knew it wasn't.

"Hey look, i'm not taking any shit about this from you Uchiha. I'm trying tot make you feel better but you want my honest opinion? You deserved that, it's your own fucking fault for kissing other guys!" I felt the words pierce through my heart as everyone shot him a look that read that that was the least helpful thing he could have done in this situation.

I turned and I saw him wince when a tear fell from my cheek and splashed onto the floor. That was so fucking typical. I wasn't kissing him just to be a bastard and cheat on Naruto. Hell, I don't even really like the sand ninja. I was just trying to cheer him up, make him feel like people did love him. I actually cared about how he felt. But this was exactly why I didn't care about things. Care was just a useless emotion that only ends up hurting you. Just look where it got me, I care about Gaara and my boyfriend dumps me. Admittedly I hadn't used the best method to make him feel better, but that seemed to be what he wanted and it was just one little kiss.

But right now, just wanted to be alone. So, ignoring the 13 people around me, I walked up to my room closing the door behind me.

**Naruto POV **

I sat atop Hokage Mountain, staring out at the sight of Konoha. I could see the whole town from up here. I looked over at Sasuke's house and felt a stab of pain. Maybe I shouldn't have lashed out. I mean there could be a perfectly good explanation for all this….Oh who was I kidding? He fucking kissed Gaara! I sighed and closed my eyes lying down on the ground behind me.

"Naruto?" I turned and saw Iruka standing behind me. "You look upset, wanna go get some ramen and talk about it? My treat!"

I smiled up at him and shook my head. "Its ok, i'm good..." he stared at me in disbelief.

"Naruto, did you just refuse ramen?"

"I just guess i'm not in the mood to eat right now.

He frowned at me. "But you're always in the mood to eat! Did something happen with Sasuke? I winced at the name and shook my head violently from side to side, flicking tears around as I did. Unfortunately this was something he didn't fail to notice and sat down beside me resting a hand on my shoulder.

"When Kakashi and I are fighting I always find-"

"We aren't fighting. He- he fucking kissed Gaara. I choked out between sobs. I buried my face into my hands, jut after he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well, did he tell you why?"

"No, I didn't hang around long enough to find out."

"Well Naruto, you should give him a chance to talk to you about it. He is a good guy Naruto. He wouldn't do something like that to hurt you." He patted my one last time on the shoulder before standing. "Are you sure you don't want some ramen?" I shook my head once more. "Ok well Ill talk to you later, but think about what I said, he really cares about you and I think you need to remember not to forget that."

**Sasuke POV**

I didn't know if they had left and honestly, I didn't care. They could hang around there as long as they want as long as they didn't try and talk to me. I wrapped my arms tighter around my legs and let out a deep breath I didn't even realise I had been holding. I heard a light knock at my door and it came ajar. My first thought was that maybe Naruto had come to talk to me and I made an effort to stand. An effort I immediately abandoned when I saw Gaara walk in. I fell back into my corner and held my legs lightly to my chest. "What do you want Gaara?"

He looked at me solemnly for a moment and then closed the door behind him and came over and crouched in front of me, face inches from my own. Not enjoying the close proximity I leaned back. Apparently he wasn't going to try anything, but he made no effort to move back. We sat staring at each other, regret mixing with anger. Finally I grew tired of his silence. "Gaara, either say something or leave me alone. Actually, just leave me alone, I have no time for anything you are going to say." I turned away and heard him sit on the ground. When I looked back he was no longer facing me, instead staring out my window.

He sighed after another short space of time. "Sasuke." I frowned at the personal manner of which he was talking to me. The unusual use of my first name was enough to confuse me, but the softness of his voice was just enough to keep me from telling him to leave.

"About what happened earlier?" His expression turned from concentration to regret. "I'm really sorry. It's just… I see the way you and Naruto look at one and other. The way you care about each other so much. I just… I wonder if anyone could ever feel like that about me. That is, if I ever give them a chance. I am too cold; I don't let anyone get close to me. My own brother and sister hardly know me because letting people love me only ends up hurting me in the end. My mother never loved me, my father hates the monster he created in me, and the only person I ever thought cared about me ended up trying to kill me. Suffice to say people and me don't mix. For awhile, I could just let it go; I found reason to live in killing, thinking it gave my life more meaning to take away others. But…. Eventually it stopped working and all I was left with was emptiness. So I began to wonder if maybe I could learn to love someone. I mean I started making friends, why couldn't I love someone? But everyone still sees me as a monster, a demon. I have this black mark against my name now. I just suppose I wanted to know what it was like, to be with another person like that. Looking back, you probably weren't the best person to pick." He admitted sheepishly. "But I just want you to know how sorry I am. I just don't know how to act around people really; I just never meant to hurt you. I didn't think of Naruto, the consequences. Hell, I just didn't think. I'm going to go talk to him about it later, but I just wanted to apologise to you first." I stared at him incredulously. Such an open and pure untainted show of emotion from Gaara was something I never thought I would see. He lightly placed him hand on my shoulder and walked out closing the door behind him before I could say anything.

**Naruto POV**

I lay down in bed staring at the ceiling. I rolled over onto my side once more; trying to find some position I could sleep him. Deciding I was fighting a lost battle I went to get out of bed, only succeeding in falling out and landing unceremoniously on the floor. Cursing to myself and glad no one else was there to see it I stood up, throwing my blankets on my bed. I was still fully clothed. I couldn't have been fucked getting changed when I got home, so putting my hands in my pockets, I left my apartment and closed the door behind me.

The walk through the streets was a fairly uneventful one to say in the least. Not that I was expecting to see anyone, it was some ungodly hour of the night and all the buildings were enveloped in darkness, my only light being the glow of the moon. I went and sat by a lake. I looked around and half smiled. We used to train here a lot. Kakashi used to enjoy seeing us get wet and make fools of ourselves while he sat fully dry by the trees. We didn't come down here as much anymore. Kakashi seemed to think we were getting too old for that sort of thing. I still came down here with Sasuke. Just yesterday we were sitting on the edge of the water together. I was wrapped in his arms staring out at the water. We didn't have to say anything, we just sat. There was some uncanny familiarity in his hold that left me feeling so safe. I shook the images from my head. The last thing i wanted on my mind was Sasuke. Then, the last person I wanted to see turned up.

I looked carefully at Gaara as he sat next to me without saying a word. I didn't like this side of Gaara. It was unpredictable to say in the least. Knowing he wouldn't speak until spoken to I sighed. "Yes Gaara?"

"Couldn't even fake some enthusiasm to see me?" he asked, still not looking at me.

"Just what do you want, i'm not in the mood for this right now Gaara."

He sighed still not looking at me, yet somehow I found myself unable to tear my eyes away from him. There was something…different about Gaara. Pfft. Obviously there was something different about Gaara. How often did Gaara randomly kiss people? Still, there was something else. Something I couldn't quite place my finger on. But it was different. I closely observed the look on his face. Then I noticed it. Regret. Gaara, one whose emotions you could never read was sitting next to me, regret written all over his face. "I'm so stupid." He muttered

"Gaara you're not stupid, what's going on with you?" I asked, concern taking over my anger.

"I fucked up Naruto that's what." He spat bitterness bleeding from every word. I blinked and looked at him feeling more confused by the second. Not only was Gaara pouring out emotion by his standards but he was also swearing, something until now I had never heard the red head do. "My stupidity fucked up your's and Sasuke's relationship, our friendship and just bloody Sasuke in general."

I stared at him in disbelief. This was so out of character for Gaara. (A/N: ahahaha i'm funny I know :P) "Well firstly, you didn't fuck up mine and Sasuke's relationship, Sasuke did. There is nothing wrong with our friendship and what the hell is wrong with Sasuke?"

He looked at me inquisitively before a look of realisation hit him and he groaned. "Sometimes Naruto I wish you could be just that little bit less oblivious." He muttered angrily before sighing and looking at me for the first time. I couldn't read into his eyes but I could tell just by the look on his face he could see right through me with that one glance. "Yes I did fuck you and Sasuke up cause i'm the one that kissed him, not the other way around. I hadn't fucked up our friendship but I have now and Sasuke." He shook his head slightly "You haven't seen him and I don't think there are words to describe the way he looked when I found him."

I sat playing with my fingers, needing to do something with my hands to control myself. I took a deep breath. "Ok, brain overload lets start at the beginning. You initiated the kiss?" he nodded "No lies now Gaara, he kissed you back?" he winced and nodded slightly. So slightly that if I hadn't been looking especially for that one gesture I might have missed it. I stood and began to walk away. That was all I needed to hear. I didn't care how much of a mess Sasuke was. He had kissed him back, so as far as I was concerned he had bought this on himself.

**A/N**:_ gahhhh stubborn Naruto!! Oh well, sorry about the massive OOCness of Gaara. I feel so bad that I have ruined my Gaara :tear: _


	8. Its not over

**A/N: **_I have a few warnings for this chapter. Yes Stephi is being a bad girl. Well there is going to be a bit more bad language than usual (yeah like it needs it), some violence, self harm and SEVERE ANGST :sweat drop: grrr I am really crap at writing angst so I apologise in advance. There is still some OOCness and a really really bad plot twist that I want to kill myself for but you will have to wait and see what it is._

_This chapter is its not over – by Chris Daughtry. Yes two lines in particular:_

"_My life with you means everything, so I won't give up that easily"_

"_Let's start over, we'll try to do to it right this time around"_

_Let's think of them from Sasuke's POV. :nods: see! It makes sense… I think._

_Oh well, have fun!_

**Sasuke POV**

My head rose slightly as there was a knock at my door. I groaned inwardly and covered my head with a pillow. Guessing it was Sakura I decided to ignore it, figuring that she would get the hint eventually. For the last week I hadn't bothered leaving the house. What was the point? It wasn't like there was anyone I wanted to see. Well, anyone I wanted to see that wanted to see me as well. So every day, Kakashi had canceled training and Sakura had come right over here, telling me to cheer up and offering me ice-cream. What the hell I would want with ice cream is beyond me. Maybe it's just a girl thing.

"OI BASTARD!" Naruto hollered and hit the door again, this time a lot harder. "Get down here and open the fucking door!"

I pulled myself to my feet and ran down the stairs, more than eager to see him again. Instinctively I wrapped my fingers around the handle, ready to pull the door open when I paused.

"What do you want?" I asked through the door.

"Cut the crap Sasuke open the fucking door already!'

Figuring the best option if I wanted to stay in good health was to open it, I unlocked it and pulled it toward me. Apparently, this was a bad idea for my health because no sooner had I opened to door, Naruto's fist connected with my cheek bone and I flew backwards and slammed into the wall. I ran my fingers over my cheek and winced. "Fuck." I muttered and then turned to face him. "What the fuck was that for Stupid?"

He stormed toward me and grabbed the front of my shirt, holding me to the wall. He was significantly shorter than me, yet when he was like this, this angry, he seemed to tower over me.

"Why the hell are you being like this?" he hissed at me.

"Why am _I_ doing this?" I asked matching his tone. "You are the one that's being a prick."

He looked ready to hit my again, but apparently chose to refrain. "I'm being a prick? You're the one that went and bloody kissed Gaara remember?"

"You never let me explain that-"

"THERES NOTHING TO EXPLAIN!" he screeched. "You kissed him end of fucking story." He took a deep breath and let go of me. This is when I began to wonder why I hadn't previously struggled against his hold. I didn't bother to support myself and instead fell in a heap on the ground. "Now stop acting like a heartbroken little girl and start living your life again."

I watched him leave and stood to walk into the kitchen. I needed something, just a little something to get me out of this state. So, I rummaged through the drawers and pulled out a knife. I let out a sigh of relief and bought it down to my wrist.

**Naruto POV**

I walked slowly through the streets of Konoha and sat down on a bench under a tree. After what felt like forever, Sakura approached. "Do you mind if I sit here?" I shook my head and she took a seat next to me. "How has your day been?"

"I went over to Sasuke's and we were fighting again, so pretty crap."

"How is Sasuke?"

"Still moping around like a little girl."

"How are you?"

I shrugged, honestly unsure. Part of me hated Sasuke, but the other half of me still loved him. I turned to her and she was looking at me intently. "Well….. I guess I just need to move on."

"I that so?" she smirked at me. "You know Naruto, moving on isn't that hard. You just need to find the right person to help you move on." With those words, she leaned in and pressed her lips to mine.

**Sasuke POV**

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Shit." I looked down at the pools of blood in my hands. I pulled myself back to my feet and felt immediately light headed. _Okay Sasuke, just breathe. _I inhaled deeply. Ok, good start. That didn't solve the problem of me being covered in blood. I quickly washed my hands and wrists under the tap and watched the red liquid slowly flow down the drain. I had stopped bleeding, but decided to throw a hoodie on just to be sure. Pulling my sleeves as far as they would go, I walked to the door. I clutched my head as my dizzy spell worsened. Man this was not good. I pulled the door open and found myself face to face with Kakashi.

I groaned. "Kakashi what do you want?"

He frowned at me. "You look paler than usual Sasuke, and that's saying something."

"I don't care Kakashi now what the hell do you want."

"Why haven't you been coming to training?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." I said and went to close the door on him. Apparently he wasn't finished with me.

"Sasuke." He started and grabbed my wrist. I winced in pain, something I was hoping he wouldn't notice. No such luck. "Sasuke... please tell me-"

I tore my wrist from his grip and ignored to stabs of pain that were being sent through my body and the moisture that told me I was bleeding again.

"I don't feel like putting up with you crap Hatake." Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the name I never called him. "You don't know how it feels so get off my case and leave me the fuck alone." I slammed the door in his face and leaned back against it.

"Sasuke, that's not all I came to say... I just saw Naruto." I felt myself grow more attentive at the sound of his name. "I don't know if I should be telling you this if you're in some depressive state like this, but I figured it would be best to react when you weren't around everyone." I heard him sigh and he was quiet for a minute. Just as I was about to question him he continued. "I saw him and…. He was kissing Sakura."

**Naruto POV**

I spent so many years wanting this and now I could have it I didn't want it. I knew that I didn't like her but i wasn't about to go and dump her already. I would rather live a lie than face the wrath of demon Sakura. I just need to calm down, I was nervous, that was all. I could easily get used to this.

I heard a knock at my door. It was more violent than necessary but guessing it was Sakura I stood and walked toward the door. I trudged through the sea of mess cluttering the floor and pulled the door open a fraction. To see Sasuke there, leaning against my door frame glaring at me wasn't exactly what I expected.

I sighed. "What the hell is wrong with you Sasuke, that time of month or something?" I said with a slight smirk. I saw his eyebrow twitch at the insult and his glare intensified something I wouldn't have thought possible.

"What the fuck." He said voice dangerously low. "Are you doing kissing Sakura?"

"Well she is my girlfriend." I offered

He continued to glare at me and I expected him to hit me at any second. "Why the hell are you with _her_?" he spat venomously.

"Because I chose to be her boyfriend?" I said, acting as though there was no reason he should be angry about this. Which there wasn't. He bought it all on himself. If he had of just-

"No you didn't choose to be her boyfriend, she chose you and you're just going along for the ride." He interrupted my train of thought.

"Yeah well I was your choice at one point but you shot that point right in the head didn't you?" I said, managing somehow to keep my cool through all of this.

"I told you, you have no idea of what happened so don't dare pull that fucking card on me." He objected. "I know you Naruto, I can tell just by looking at you. No matter what you say, you aren't over me. You want me back just as much as I want you back and I am not losing you to some flighty bimbo like Sakura. She doesn't deserve you idiot."

**Sasuke POV**

He pushed me off him "Good luck with that, you are never going to get me back." He hissed each word piercing through me like a poison coated needle. I didn't realise he had pushed me out the door until it closed in my face.

"Fuck." I muttered as I slammed my fist into the wall. I knew it was going to be tough getting Naruto back but did Sakura have to make it any harder than it already was? I sighed and rubbed my temples. I had completely lost my cool. I began to walk towards the training ground I hadn't been to in a week. All I had to do was clear my head and start to think straight. Once I managed to do that, I could start to work on getting Naruto back.

A/N: I TOLD YOU!! GAHHHHHHHHHHH, it's horrible!! Why am I writing this :buries face in hands: This chapter wasn't as short as I first thought, but it wasn't long enough either.


	9. Whats left of me

**Sasuke POV**

I walked over to the bridge that had acted as a meeting place for all the years we had been team 7. Sakura was standing there alone and I felt a sudden burst of anger towards her. I really didn't feel like training. As I approached her she met me with the same greeting she had been for years now.

She waved wildly at me "SASUKE!" she called out as she ran toward me. "You have come back to training again, does that mean you are over Naruto?"

"Why does it matter?" I asked without actually caring about the response she gave.

"Well if you are, then I wanted to see if you were free tonight to go on a date or something." She said coyly. I froze and felt myself twitch in fury.

"I have heard that you kissed Naruto, if this is true why are you asking me on a date, shouldn't you ask him?" I spat bitterly.

"Why would I do that? I don't really like Naruto."

I glared at the ease of which she spoke with. "If you don't like him what the hell are you doing kissing him and leading him on then?

"I'm not trying to lead him on." She said with a roll of her eyes. "Think about it, you are supposed to be a genius. By kissing Naruto I can cheer him up and get him back to his old self at the same time as making you jealous and realise just how much you want me." She replied triumphantly.

I snorted. "Well good on you but it hasn't worked."

"You think? I saw Naruto this morning, he was eating ramen and yelling something about how he was going to be Hokage and look at you. You have paid me more attention in this one conversation, than you have in all the years we have been in a team together." She answered smugly.

I glared at her. "Well Sakura, this is far from the kind of attention you want from me." I told her venomously.

She raised an eyebrow at me. "Oh yeah, and why is that?" she asked in dubiously.

I grabbed her by the front of the shirt and lifted her up slightly so our faces were almost touching. "Because this kind of attention is only a tiny bit away from wanting to take the last breath from your lungs for the way you are going to hurt Naruto." She was looking straight into my eyes, fear written all over her face. I took pity on the girl and dropped her to the ground. She fell in an untidy heap and took sharp and short intakes of breath. "But you are so pathetic; you aren't worth the shit I would get for hurting you." I said, still just above a whisper.

Right now, I would hardly regret killing the stupid girl, but the consequences far outweighed the benefits. I watched as Naruto walked up, seeming slightly more himself as Sakura had said, but still fairly depressed. This could be to my advantage. If he was still upset, it meant he wasn't over me yet, and that would make all this that much easier. I took a step forward, something he unfortunately noticed and moved closer to Sakura. "So Sakura, wanna go on a date tonight?" he asked with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I can't i'm sorry Naruto, but this just isn't going to work." She covered her face and ran off. Naruto turned to me, obviously suspicious I had something to do with her sudden drop in mood. Deciding to follow suit, I walked toward Naruto to say goodbye to my little blonde. I moved closer to him. "I miss you being around so much Naruto, but hey what can I say? I love you." I kissed his head and walked off without giving him a chance to reply.

**Naruto POV**

Fuck. I hate when he does that. Why did he insist on making it so much harder than it already was? I looked behind me where I knew he was walking. His pace was a lot slower than normal, almost as if he was asking me to follow him. And for a second I almost did. I bit my lip. I couldn't do this, he kissed Gaara, he doesn't love you. I stood and watched him slowly disappear into the distance. I hit myself on the head. Damn, why was I so stubborn? I sighed and ran after him, slowing down gradually as I moved closer to his place. I stood at the gate for a moment, trying to talk myself out of what I was about to do.

Just as I pulled open the gate I saw Ino walking down the stairs looking utterly defeated.

"Ino, what's up?" I called out to her.

She looked up and for once smiled slightly when she saw me. "Nothing Naruto, Sasuke is just ignoring me as usual." She said her face dropping as she walked past me.

I stood there for a lot longer then I should have. I was willing myself to turn around, forget about him, but I knew at the same time, that it wasn't possible. So, admitting defeat, I walked up his drive-way and up the 3 steps to his door. It was slightly ajar, so forgetting courtesy I pushed it open and stepped inside.

"Sasuke?" I asked to the apparent emptiness of the house. A metallic clang came from what my memory recalled as the kitchen, and I walked toward the source of the noise. I slid through the door and saw Sasuke standing, blood everywhere and unnaturally pale. I glanced down at the knife on the ground and then back to the heartbroken look on his face. "Sa-Sa-Sasuke?" I asked, unsure how to handle the situation. "What, how, why did you do this."

"I-I-" He stuttered between sobs. "It hurt so much Naruto." And with those words he fell forward into my arms.

**Sasuke POV **

I woke to the soft glow of morning sunlight through my window. I tried to lift myself up, but found every action ten times harder than normal. My body felt like it was made of lead. I looked around my room. On first inspection there was no one, but just as I finished looking around my room and began to wonder how I got there, Naruto appeared in my door way carrying to cups of tea. He handed one to me and I winced as I remembered the state I was in when he chose to find me. He kept a distance, not far enough away to separate himself from me, but a formal distance. There was none of the normal closeness we shared. We looked at each other intensely for a while until he closed his eyes and shook his head. "Bloody hell Sasuke, what is wrong with you?"

"You are." I whispered, so quietly I was shocked to see he appeared to have heard me.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked, frowning with a look of innocent confusion on his face.

"I was thinking about you when I did that."

He groaned. "Great, glad to have that one on my conscious." He shook his head. "Sasuke, why the hell did you kiss Gaara if you were so in love with me?" he asked blushing slightly.

I sighed in relief, thrilled he had finally cooled down enough to give me a chance to explain. "Well, he is just….. So alone. I guess i felt sorry for him. I mean, I can't imagine what its like to be him. He has never really had anyone that truly loved him. I guess I figured he deserved a break."

He looked at me intently and then shook his head. "Man for such a cold jerk you can be really sweet." He came closer and kissed my head. "I love you too bastard."


	10. All The Small Things

!-- page size: 21cm 29.7cm; margin: 2cm P margin-bottom: 0.21cm --

**Naruto POV**

It had been a month since Sasuke and I had gotten back together. As we walked, hand in hand, through the streets toward the gates I realised things were almost back to normal. The cuts on Sasuke's wrists had almost completely healed, fan girls still chased him around nagging him about going out with me and he had started training again, harder than ever.

When we arrived at the gate Kiba, Shikamaru, Sakura, Ino, Chouji, Lee, Hinata, Ten Ten, Shino and Neji were already there. It was now I realised how many of us had actually paired up. In addition to Sasuke and myself, Ten Ten was there, leaning into Neji who had his arms around her and Ino and Chouji were standing fingers laced into each others (Yes one of Sasuke's biggest fan girls had finally moved on). Shikamaru was standing, excited about something for once. We were all waiting for Temari to return with her two brothers and Shikamaru was looking forward to seeing his girlfriend again and having her stay for 3 weeks. Kiba seemed strangely anxious about their arrival and I couldn't pin point why…..

Just as Sakura finished screaming a rejection at lee, a piercing shriek rang out and Temari leapt into Shikamaru's arms yelling "SHIKA!" He grinned and hugged her tightly as Kiba and Kankuro eyed one and other awkwardly.

I smiled at the tension between them, making a mental note to take advantage of how uncomfortable the pair were around each other after their last encounter.

At this point Gaara turned up with a girl, slightly shorter than himself (that's possible?!) clutching his upper arm and smiling. A small smile graced his lips as he looked down at the girl beside him. "Everyone." He said. "I would like to introduce my girlfriend, Kainuku Akira."

She squealed in excitement. "Oh Gaara, don't be so formal, they can call me 'Kira, any friends of yours are friends of mine." She ran around hugging each of us individually and I noticed Sasuke smile at Gaara, who returned it with sincerity.

As she wrapped her arms around me, then Sasuke and returned to Gaara I began to take her in a bit more. She had long, straight, black hair that fell behind her to her hips, purple eyes and pale skin. She wore a top, similar to Ten Ten's, only it was blood red with black fastenings, and it stopped just above her navel. She was wearing tight black pants, sitting low on her hips and flaring slightly at the ankle and black boots. She was rather curvaceous and had an aura of confidence around her you couldn't help but love. (1)

**Sasuke POV**

I smiled at the girl. She reminded me somewhat in personality of a female Naruto. She was quite attractive too. I was really happy that Gaara had managed to find someone, especially one who seemed so smitten with him.

"Well, everyone is here, shall we go back to my place?" I asked. Everyone nodded in agreement. I was really happy we were all hanging out like this. We previously decided that we should stay at my house, because it was the biggest and we had no parents around to interfere.

We arrived and went straight to the living room. We sat around, chatting casually for a while, catching up on what we had all missed during the time separated and getting to know Akira. She was a female Naruto. She was so bubbly, loud and self confident. She even seemed to rival him in her excessive amounts of energy.

Soon enough we got bored and started doing our own thing. Kiba, Sakura, Ino, Kankuro, Temari, Naruto and Lee were having a rather tangled and competitive game of twister. Something Gaara and I gained great amusement in watching. Ten Ten, Shino, Neji, Hinata and Chouji were watching what sounded like the grudge and Akira and Shikamaru had begun a game of Go (Japanese game, similar to chess). We saw no point in stopping her after Gaara told us to let her be and see how she went against him for herself. After 20 minutes, 3 rounds of twister and 7 high pitched screams of fear from Hinata, Akira squealed.

"HA!" she said, putting another stick of pocky (Japanese candy kinda thing) in her mouth which she claimed she loved more than life itself. "And people say you are a genius, that was easy."

Shikamaru glanced quickly over the board in disbelief and sighed. "Beaten by a girl." He said with a shake of his head and went to sit next to Temari, who had given up on twister.

She wrapped her arms around him. "Aww was my little Shika beaten by a girl?" she asked patronizingly. He ignored her and she continued. "I'm bored let's do something."

Akira started jumping up and down excitedly. "OH! I know! Lets play spin the bottle!" she said clapping her hands. Gaara glared at her and she seeming unfazed continued. "Come on guys, PLEASE?"

"I'm game." Ten Ten said, to a series of nods from throughout the group. Gaara, admitting defeat, sat back and frowned. "Ill go first." Akira said, grabbing an empty bottle of drink from beside her and setting it in the middle of the circle that had been formed. She spun it hard and after what seemed like an eternity, it landed on Naruto.

**Naruto POV**

I ignored the glare I received from Sasuke and instead focused on the one I was getting from Gaara. "You kissed my boyfriend; I have every right to kiss your girlfriend." Gaara seemed shocked at the lack of fear I expressed on the receiving end of his death glare and folded his arms; obviously pissed I had such an argument.

I lent across the circle toward the girl and locked lips with her for a few moments. She was a good kisser actually. We broke apart after a moment and she returned to her seat and I spun the bottle. It landed eventually on Lee. I shuddered and he frowned in distaste moving forward and pecking him on the lips. We both flew apart as soon as we could and Lee took the chance to spin. It landed on Sakura, much to her dismay and his delight. After a short kiss, Sakura then kissed Hinata, who in turn kissed Kiba. When the Kiba pulled away from her, she blushed and looked away.

Kiba, not noticing this, took his turn to spin. He yelled out in a mixture of anger and embarrassment when it landed on Kankuro. "Fuck man, is the whole world trying to turn me gay?" he yelled looking anywhere but Kankuro. I smirked maliciously as he leaned forward and Kankuro muttered. "I can't believe we are doing this again." For the second time, their lips met and once again, the kiss went on longer than it should have.

We continued playing a while before getting bored. Actually before Temari landed it on Kankuro and refused point blank to kiss her brother. So, deciding it was late, we went to get something to eat. We decided on sushi, which resulted in a contest to see who could eat the most wasabi (1) in one go. (Not smart, I've done it). After Kiba threw up we figured we should stop and all gathered or sleeping things and made ourselves comfortable, ready for a big game of truth or dare. Which we all knew would be more truth questions than anything else.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer before whispering in my ear. "Hey, i'm bored, how about you 'amuse' me, if you get my drift." I felt myself blush slightly as Sasuke started to drag me out of the room, saying something about us grabbing some fruit to eat. Ignoring the kitchen we he dragged me straight to his bedroom, smirking as he threw me down on his bed.

**Sasuke POV**

When we walked back into the living room a good while later, the group was there; all still awake, eating off a platter of fruit.

"Where did you two wander off to?" Temari asked, acting as though she didn't know.

I opened my mouth, all sorts of smart-ass remarks daring to spill out when Kiba yelled "DON'T SAY IT! I REALLY don't want to know you two."

For once thankful for his presence I sat down and winced in pain. I would have gladly ignored the looks everyone gave me, had Kankuro chose to not remark. "What's wrong SasUKE? Do you hurt?" I glared at him as Naruto joined in laughing. I sighed, immediately regretting my earlier spontaneous decision. This was going to be a long night.

Wasabi is a really hot Japanese sauce thing that goes with sushi. When I say hot I mean REALLY hot!!


	11. Accidentally In Love

**Naruto POV**

In my normal fashion I skipped toward the bridge. I was rather excited about training today, I had plenty of energy despite the lack of sleep I had gotten the night before. I stopped and turned around. I frowned at Sakura and Sasuke, walking like the living dead behind me. I rolled my eyes at the pair of them. "God you guys don't function well on little sleep do you?" I heard both of them mutter a colourful string of curses, neither bothering to actually answer my question.

I continued to skip, slowing down a little bit to stop myself from getting to far ahead of them, before finally reaching the bridge. Shortly after we arrived, Kakashi appeared. "Hello, how are we all today? Sorry i'm late, I was busy with Iruka." He said simply

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I said waving my hand dismissively

"Hmmmm…. What's wrong with you two?" he then smirked. "Actually, scrap that, what's wrong Sakura?"

Sasuke grew slightly more attentive, curious as to Kakashi's sudden lack of interest in him. Sakura yawned and said "Tired."

"You can get over it, go spar with Naruto." I grinned, knowing my advantage over her was even greater than usual

**Sasuke POV**

I mimicked Sakura's yawn and fell into the shade of a nearby tree. I closed my eyes, fully intent on using this time to catch up on some sleep. It seemed, Kakashi wouldn't have that however

"Did you guys have fun last night?" he asked.

I peeled my eyes apart and stared up at him. I pushed myself into a sitting position to keep myself awake. "Enjoyable, yes." I said rubbing my eyes. "It was good to have everyone together.

"That's not what I meant." I frowned at him. "I mean, did you and Naruto have fun last night?

I sighed in irritation. "Kakashi, when are you going to grasp the idea that some people find their sex life to be a private and personal matter? Keywords: private and personal."

"You know what? Why am I even bothering to ask a question I already know the answer to?" he asked

"Kakashi let me tell you again-

"Oh come on Sasuke, I saw Kiba and Kankuro." I smirked, Kiba and Kankuro eh? Kakashi raised an eyebrow in confusion, but ultimately chose to ignore my expression. "They were at Ichiraku ramen for breakfast. Wait, who eats ramen for breakfast?" he inquired and then shook his head. "Anyway, they were rambling on about how you two ditched them last night and then simultaneously burst into hysterical laughter."

I blushed under Kakashi's perverted gaze, want more than anything right now for him to shut up. "That's not all, then, _very _seriously, they started to discuss how they would have never guessed you would be so….. Submissive.

I winced, not liking this conversation. Making a mental note to kill Kiba and Kankuro, I hid my face. "I'm going to sleep."

**Naruto POV**

After a little more than 5 minutes, I returned carrying Sakura, who whilst waiting for me to attack her, had fallen asleep

Kakashi shook his head. "Never let these two stay up so late when we have training the next day." I lay Sakura on the ground beside Sasuke. " Ill take care of these two, Tsunade wants to see you."

I groaned. "What does the old hag want?" he shrugged and I began the journey to see the Hokage

I pulled open the door and saw Tsunade sitting meekly in front of stacks of papers

"Really, if you didn't let it pile up like this." Shizune stopped lecturing her and turned to me and smiled. "Hi there Naruto."

Tsunade stood and welcomed my in. "Come on brat, I have a mission for you." She held up a photo of an old and uninteresting looking man. "I need you to accompany him to Suna." I nodded slightly. "Kiba and Hinata will join you, but I want you to be the team leader."

"Tsunade." I whined. "Why can't I go with Sasuke?" she smirked. "And Sakura?" I added as an afterthought.

She shrugged "Change is good. Now go, they are waiting for you downstairs.

I trudged down the stairs in a defeated manner to where Kiba and Hinata stood. "Ill be a minute, I just have to collect some stuff and what not. I should probably write a note for Sasuke to let him know where I am too."

"Oh i'm sure SasUKE will miss you."

I turned back to face him and poked my tongue out, before running off.

**Sasuke POV**

I stirred slightly from my sleep. I sat bolt upright, not knowing where I was. I relaxed when I realised I was in my bed. Presuming Kakashi or Naruto had taken me here, I turned to look at the time. 4:11. I'd slept most of the day. I noticed two folded pieces of paper by my side. I picked up the first, recognising Kakashi's writing:

_You fell asleep during training. We'll make up for that tomorrow_

I smiled knowing he was going to run me into the ground. I picked up the second, smiling at Naruto's untidy scrawl:

_Hey bastard, the old hag is making me go on a mission with Kiba and Hinata. Don't worry; ill see you when I get back. Love you, don't have too much fun without me, Naruto_

I frowned, not liking the indefinite frame of time. Deciding there was nothing I could do about it, I got up to go and find someone to amuse me


	12. Save Tonight

**A/N:**_Well song choice:_

_Save tonight: Eagle Eye Cherry_

_I'll explain in the last author note _

_OK well, let's see how I go_

**Naruto POV**

I skipped through the gates waving at the guards who rolled their eyes at me. "Stupid old man." I said turning to Kiba and Hinata, both strolling along behind me. "He didn't need any help, all he did was waste my bloody time, and I have so many better things I could be doing in three days."

"Yeah, like Sasuke." Kiba said with a smirk. I shot him a glare as Hinata began to blush.

Choosing not to comment however, I turned back around and continued skipping. "Come on, we have to go see the old hag now, let her now how we did."

"You should have more respect for her she IS Hokage." Kiba told me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "What can she do anyway?" Kiba snorted muttering something that sounded a lot like "Everything."

I walked into her office. "Old lady Tsunade, thanks for wasting our time, we didn't encounter anything that could have caused even that old lump of hopeless any trouble."

"Be quiet brat, so i'm assuming the mission was a success?" she asked, more to Kiba and Hinata than me.

"Yeah, everything went fine." Kiba said bowing, Hinata following suit.

"See you should learn some manners from your friends." She scolded.

Un-fazed I walked out. "Not likely, see you later." I said with a wave of my hand. "I'm going to see Sasuke."

Tsunade and Kiba laughed as I closed the door behind me. "YOU ARE SO IMMATURE!" I yelled through the door.

"Naruto?" I turned to see Shizune walking toward me.

"Hi Shizune, how are you?"

"I'm fine, the mission went well I'm guessing?" I nodded and she smiled. "I guess you are off to see Sasuke now?" she said with a wink.

I screamed in frustration and stormed out.

**Sasuke POV**

I was sitting with Gaara, Temari, Shikamaru, Kankuro and Akira out near the training grounds. I had the day off, as did Shikamaru. Chouji and Ino had gone to eat barbecue which left Shikamaru and I with the four sand ninja. Akira had really grown on me. The more time I spent with her the more I was reminded of Naruto. Her addiction to pocky even rivaled his of ramen.

"So." She said putting another stick of the candy in her mouth. "What should we do, seeing as though those two are too busy sucking face." She said gesturing over at Shikamaru and Temari. She shook her head. "I can't even tell which is which anymore."

"I swear, the only reason he is so lazy is to keep all his energy for these moments." I said, looking down at the pair who both seemed not to care that we were all talking about them.

"OI! Lay off the PDA's why don't you?" she hollered, unnecessarily loudly considering they were right next to each other. Much to Temari's dismay, Shikamaru pulled away and sat up without a fuss. He had since learned not to mess with Akira when she wanted (or in this case didn't want) something.

"HI EVERYBODY." Naruto yelled running over and jumping in my lap. He kissed me on the top on my head. "Bleh, your hair tastes bad, did you miss me?" he asked smiling at me.

"Of course." I said returning it and kissing him gently.

"Awww, these two are sooooo cute!" Akira squealed. "I love seeing guys kiss. You two should kiss again, i've only gotten to see it once." She told Kankuro and Kiba who had just sat next to him.

The two blushed furiously. "When is everyone going to get over that?" Kiba muttered.

"When you two finally admit there is something there." I told them simply, to a nod of approval from the group. We sat in an awkward silence for a while, broken only by the sounds of Akira eating her pocky until Naruto looked around quickly.

"Hey Kiba, where did Hinata go?" he asked.

"To see her father and Neji." Kiba said, obviously thankful for the subject change. "She said she wants to go train with them." He nodded in understanding. "I wanna train too who is willing to spar with me? Come on i'll go easy on you cause we all know who is the strongest here."

"I can." Gaara offered, smirking at the look on Naruto's face.

"Don't be so mean you big bully." Akira said poking him in the chest. "Come on, i'm game." She said rising to her feet to face Naruto, who promptly sat back down.

"Nah, no challenge. Besides, i'm not going to fight a girl… except Sakura, she is scary." She said with a shuddered.

Personally, I would have been more worried about the two girls, who were quickly turning an angry shade of red and glaring daggers at Naruto. Eventually he noticed and jumped to his feet. "You know what, we have to go right Sasuke?" he said, pulling me roughly to my feet. "See you later everyone." H yelled behind him, as he ran in the direction of my house, pulling me along behind him.

**Naruto POV**

I slowed my pace when I finally thought we were a safe distance away from the girls and held Sasuke's hand. "Sasuke?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said, looking down at me.

It was a while before I answered, knowing I had to be careful how I said this. "Do you really love me?" he stopped abruptly and looked at me inquisitively.

"More than anything on this earth, why the sudden insecurity?"

I began walking again, this time closer to him. "No reason, just promise you will never leave me." I felt him tense at my words and I couldn't decide why.

"I promise." He said finally.

As we entered his house, there was some discomfort between us. Knowing it had something to do with my question I decided we should do something that didn't require a lot of talking.

"Can we watch a movie?" I asked.

"Sure, I have Halloween, wanna watch that?" he said, with a sadistic smirk.

I threw my hands up in defeat. "Fine! I swear you get off on seeing me scared or something." I muttered.

"Oh grow up you great baby."

"Shut up." I snarled. "Just because I don't like scary movies, that doesn't make me a baby."

He snorted. "Oh quite the contrary."

Choosing not to make an argument out of something so insignificant, I sat down on the lounge as he put the movie in. I shook my head as the menu opened and some man in a hockey mask covered in blood appeared on screen. I made a mental note to not let him make me watch a horror movie in the near future.

"How do I always end up watching these with you?" I asked him.

"My natural charm." He said with a smirk.

"Next time, I pick the movie." I told him sharply. For the second time, I saw his face screw up in what looked like disgust. But…. It wasn't.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He shook his head and pulled me closer to him. His grip on me was tighter than normal, but I suppose he was just trying to make me feel better about the movie. I looked into his eyes, but they were blank, and completely glazed over. I don't know where he was, but he wasn't here.

The movie turned out to be shit scary and Sasuke had to bribe me with Ichiraku ramen for dinner to stop me hating him. When we got home, I was tired after the mission and fell straight into Sasuke's bed, fully clothed.

He smiled down at me. "Don't go to sleep just yet." He told me and lay down, inches away from me. I lazily pulled my eyes open to look at him.

"Why not, I feel like death."

The smile didn't leave his face, but I could swear there were tears in his eyes. "I wont keep you up too long I just wanted a goodbye kiss."

I groaned and leaned closer. "You mean a good night kiss."

He didn't answer, rather leaned forward and kissed me. It was one of the most needy kisses Sasuke has ever given me. There was something different. It was mingled with something. Sadness, lust…. Regret?

Before I could pin point it, he pulled away and left me with a last peck on the lips before he wrapped me in his arms. Just as I drifted into sleep, I heard him murmur "I'm so in love with you never forget that."

**Sasuke POV**

As I removed my arms from around my now sleeping blonde, I let a tear slip off my face. I watched as it landed on his cheek and he stirred slightly, but remained peacefully asleep. I sat and watched him for a while, recounting all the nights I had laid beside him and watched him sleep. I could spend the rest of my life doing it. I shook my head and stood to dress, then packed my things. I had to do this quickly because I knew that if right now he woke up and told me to stay, I couldn't say no to him. I took a piece of paper and thinking carefully with each letter I wrote, I scribbled out a goodbye note. I could see the tears falling on the paper and smudging the ink, but it was legible so didn't care.

I stopped writing and quickly scanned to piece of writing in my hands. Once content with what I had written, I set it down next to him. With a last kiss on the head, I stood and left the room.

**Naruto POV**

I stirred slightly and went to snuggle against Sasuke to escape the cold morning when I realised he was no longer lying next to me. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, waiting for them to adjust to the sunlight pouring through my window. I strained my ears to see if I could hear Sasuke knowing this was useless anyway. If he didn't want to be heard, I had no chance. Sighing, I stood and walked into the kitchen, slightly confused when I realised he wasn't in there. I began to search through the house and started panicking when I couldn't find him. I flew back into the room and saw a not sitting on the table. I almost fainted with relief. He had obviously just gone out to get something. I shook my head and laughed weakly at myself for getting into such an anxious state.

I reached over to grab the note and frowned at the smudged writing, messing up his normally immaculate writing.

_Hey Idiot._

_Sorry I couldn't say this to you, but I know I'm strong enough. The time I have spent with you has been the happiest time in my life. I thought you helped me get past my need for revenge and for a while you did. But this is something I have to do. Don't think this means I don't love you, because I do. I love you more than anything in this world but I can't live with myself while I know he is still alive. I don't know how long I will be away, all I know is that I love you and one day I will come back to you. By the time you have read this I will be long gone, so don't try to follow me._

_I'm sorry if this hurts, it's not meant to. The last thing I want to do is hurt you. Be strong, just like I know you are. I'll see you again some day._

_Always in love with you,_

_Your bastard,_

_Sasuke._

I read the note time and time again and yet it didn't sink in. He couldn't have, he didn't. I searched frantically around the room. All his stuff was gone. The note was slowly scrunching up as my fists clenched. I pulled it back out and read it one last time before the full impact of the words hit me. He left, he went to get power. He was gone.

Words escaped me as the note fell from my hands and landed face up on the floor.

_Always in love with you,_

_Your bastard,_

_Sasuke._

A/N: For anyone that doesn't get It, Sasuke has gone on his "I need power to kill Itachi" rant kinda thing. I'm not exactly happy with the way this turned out. I think it was a bit more melo-dramatic and less dramatic like I wanted but I will get over it. Well, I hope you all liked it, if not…. Yeah sorry. But whatever.

Oh and the whole song thing:

"_Save tonight and fight the break of dawn Come tomorrow, tomorrow I'll be gone"_


	13. Who Knew

**A/N:**_ hi bitches, Thanks for all the gorgeous reviews _

**PLEASE NOTE!! **_You have to read the last author note._

_It's some ungodly hour of the morning/ night and I just got home from a Fall out Boy concert –squeals like the little fan girl she is- Ok I had to get that out of my system._

_So if we are all ready then let's get reading._

**Naruto POV**

I ran through the streets of Konoha, pushing people roughly out of my way with complete disregard. Tears streamed down my cheeks and my lungs were burning for the lack of oxygen. I skidded to a halt, panting, outside Sakura's. I slammed on the door as hard and as fast as I could. Just when cracks were showing in the wood, Sakura tore the door open with a look of pure fury on her face. Shock filled her eyes and I threw myself in her arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Naruto, Naruto, shhhh…..don't cry, what's wrong." She cooed gently.

"He's gone." I choked out. "He left, He left me, what am I going to do?"

She pushed me back and looked straight into my eyes. "Naruto, what happened." She asked with a force in her voice I hadn't heard before.

I thrust the note into her hands and she quickly scanned it, her face darkening. Finally, with her eyes widened in shock and she looked back at me and moved closer cautiously. She put her arms around me slowly and let me cry into her chest, stroking my hair gently. After a while I pulled away from the comfort of her arms.

"What are we going to do?" I asked in despair.

"We are going to go talk to Kakashi." She said fiercely. "Then we are going to find some way to get him back."

**-- **

Kakashi had spent the better part of the last ten minutes looking at Sasuke's note in absolute silence. Finally, without looking up, her spoke.

"When did you get this Naruto?" he asked carefully.

"When I woke up."

"Was he acting weird yesterday at all?" I thought for a second and then nodded grimly. "And what was the last thing he said to you yesterday."

I carefully pondered this. "He asked me for a goodbye kiss." I felt tears well up in my eyes and Sakura squeezed my hand. "I told him 'don't you mean a good night kiss' and he didn't answer, he just kissed me and it was different you know? He wasn't Sasuke when he kissed me. Then he wrapped his arms around me and said. 'I'm so in love with you, never forget that' just before I fell asleep." I was crying again but I didn't care anymore. Kakashi began re-reading the note and Sakura wiped the tears from my eyes.

Kakashi look up at me. "Give me a minute guys, i'll be right back." With a poof of smoke he vanished.

Sakura and I sat in silence, her hand still clutching mine tightly. After what felt like an eternity, but was in reality not likely more than 15 minutes, Kakashi returned. He handed me back the note. "I'd cherish that if I were you."

I frowned at him in confusion. "Why?"

"I was just talking to Tsunade…." He trailed off slightly. "I talked to her and that is the last thing you are going to get from him for a while because we agreed we aren't going to look for him." I glared at him, anger mixing with disbelief. "He made it clear that he doesn't want people following him. You just need to give him a chance to come back when he was ready."

I knew before I even tried I was fighting a lost battle. I opened my mouth and shut it again. I couldn't believe they were giving up on Sasuke so easily. Before I could stop myself I fell to the ground, crying into my hands.

**Sakura POV**

"I just don't know what to do." I said shaking my head.

"Where is he?" Gaara asked angrily.

"He locked himself in his room and said he doesn't want to see or talk to anyone."

"I don't care." He growled and stood to walk to his house.

Akira grabbed his arm and wrenched him back to the ground. "If he wants to be alone you need to respect that." She told him harshly. "We just need to give him time to clam down." She stood and continued. "Look, this is a really personal thing and I don't know Naruto that well so i'm going to let you guys handle it ok?" she lifted Gaara's chin so he faced her and kissed him lightly.

"Are you sure you will be alright?" Gaara asked sounding slightly concerned.

"I will be fine!" she told him before turning to walk away, raising her hand to wave goodbye to everyone else.

**Naruto POV**

I pulled my door closed, with a bag slung over my shoulder. I slowly carried myself to Ichiraku and slid into my usual seat. "Naruto! What can I get you?"

"Just some of the miso old man." I said with next to no enthusiasm.

He frowned at me in confusion and set the bowl in front of me. "On the house." I muttered a thank you and started to fiddle with my noodles.

I looked longingly at the seat beside me, normally occupied by Sasuke. I felt a stab of pain and tried to shake the thought of him from my head, but to no avail.

Leaving my bowl of ramen behind, I started to walk away. Adjusting the strap on my backpack I decided then and there I didn't care what Kakashi or Tsunade said. All that mattered was Sasuke. Finding him, and bringing him back.

For once, as I walked through the streets, I was glad I didn't run into anyone. As I approached the gates I stopped to think properly for the first time. We both knew he wasn't powerful enough to beat Itachi which meant he would need power. I screwed up my face in concentration and my heart sank. Orochimaru. So he had gone to the sound village. I sighed, since I had no idea where I had to go. Figuring I could just walk through the country of field until I eventually found them I started walking.

"Bloody Orochimaru." I muttered under my breath. "If he didn't-"

"Naruto?"

I snapped my head up and found myself looking at Akira. She jumped down from the tree she was sitting in and stood face to face with me. "Pocky?" she offered.

I shook my head and she shrugged her shoulders and continued eating it herself. I could see she was observing me carefully. I didn't cay anything, choosing to wait for her to spark up a conversation.

It was obvious when she spoke she was picking her words carefully. "Where are you headed?" she inquired.

"I- It's… Well- I'm." I lowered my head and watched the ground.

"Don't do it." She said softly, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"What else am I going to do?" I asked desperately. "I can't live without him." I said, tears falling thickly down my cheeks.

She enveloped me in a hug and I felt strangely relaxed in her arms. "You won't have to." She whispered to me. "He will be back." She pulled away gently and ruffled my hair affectionately and I smiled. The was something about her and the way she spoke that made me feel like everything was going to be ok. "He just needs time, but eventually, Sasuke will return. Believe it!"

I twitched in anger. "You stole my line bitch!" Smirking, she ran away with me in hot pursuit.

**--**

I finally tackled her to the ground and she lay beneath me, laughing hysterically. "Cool off hot stuff." She rolled me onto the ground beside her with surprising strength, and then helped me to my feet. We walked together in silence but it was comfortable. She knew she hadn't fixed the problem, but knew just as well that she had done enough that it didn't hurt so much until someone could.

"Come on." She grabbed my hand and ran. I didn't know where she was taking me, but she seemed to know what she was doing and that was all that mattered.

Finally we stopped and I saw everyone sitting in a tight knit circle, muttering quietly to each other. Shoving Lee to the side, she sat next to Gaara and pulled me down between herself and Lee.

There was a stunned silence around everyone. It seemed no one really knew what to say or do. Just then Temari threw herself at me and latched onto me. Following suit, Sakura and Ino leapt at me and the 3 girls tightly embraced me. For some reason this made me feel worse and tears started to leak from my eyes. I forced them back and half heartedly returned the hug. Temari and Ino returned to their seats but Sakura stayed, sitting in my lap facing me. To anyone on the outside, it would seem there was something between us. Her sitting in my lap, my arms wrapped around her waist, hers around my neck, but my affections for her would never again stretch to more than sisterly ever again. " Are you ok?" She asked genuine concern in her voice.

"No, but Ill get over it." I said with a shrug of my shoulders. I didn't know why I was pretending this had ceased to bother me. I wasn't fooling anyone, but I think they got the hint that I didn't want to talk about it, and consequently, didn't push the issue.

"Are these two together yet?' I asked gesturing to Kiba and Kankuro as Sakura climbed off me and kissed my head before sitting back next to Ino.

Kiba yelled out in a mixture of fury and embarrassment.

"WE ARE NOT TOGETHER, WE NEVER HAVE BEEN AND NEVER WILL BE!"

"Yeah do you honestly think my standards are that low?" Kankuro asked rolling his eyes.

"Like you can talk, I would never go out with some dude with shit like that all over his face." Kiba snarled.

"Yeah, at least they aren't as bad as those weird red things on yours." He spat back indignantly.

"Yeah well at least I don't screw my puppets."

"No you screw around with your dog."

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?" screeched Temari. They both lapsed into silence and she pointed away. "I am sick of both of you, go away now. Go screw each other, anything, the sexual tension between you guys is killing me."

"AS IF WE WOULD-" they both began in unison

"Go!" Akira told them and they both grimaced and the pair stood and walked away, refusing to look at each other, muttering incomprehensible strings of curses and denials.

We all looked at one and other. "Well that was strange." Drawled Shikamaru.

**--**

"BUT TSUNADE!" I screamed.

"No listen here brat," she whispered, voice dangerously low, standing and slamming her hands on the table which splintered slightly. "He made it perfectly clear he didn't want you following and I won't let you. I don't care if I have to have you under lock and key. You can't go after him and that's FINAL!"

I fell back into a seat, silence by her outburst. "I just miss him so much." I breathed.

Her face softened and she walked around to me, leaning down and hugging my from behind. "He will come back, just give him time."

"I can't just give him time." I screamed throwing her off me and rising back to my feet. "How much time am I supposed to give him? I can't just wait around forever. He could fucking die Tsunade. Itachi could fucking well kill him. He might never be able to come back." I sank to the ground, wrapping my arms around myself and shaking my head to rid the thought from my head.

"You just have to trust him." She said softly falling to the ground beside me and wrapping her arms around my in a motherly hug. She sighed as I moved closer to her. "You don't have to just sit around and wait for him." I looked up and she smiled at me. "Move on, when he returned if you still want him then you can have him."

I shook my head. "Its not that simple, I can't just fall out of love with him."

"I never said that." She said and I pulled away to eye her curiously. "Just don't waste away being in love with him."

-Three Years Later-

**Naruto POV**

I laughed and ran my fingers through his soft black hair, TV still flickering in the corner completely forgotten.

"How did I survive so long without you?" I asked laying my head on his chest. He didn't answer, but winced slightly just as he always did when I asked. He wrapped his arms around me and we just lay there. I don't know how long we lay there, but I could have done it forever. I felt so safe laying on his chest and listening to his rhythmic heart beat. After awhile he pressed his lips against my forehead and gently pushed me off him.

"I have to go to the bathroom, i'm going to take a shower." He began and started walking through the house, but I got up and ran after him.

**Sasuke POV**

I stood at the door and took a deep shuddering breath. Apprehension was pulsing through my veins and I lifted a shaking hand to knock, stopping when I heard a crash, followed by an eruption of laughter.

"I'M SO SORRY! Are you ok?" I smiled at the sound of Naruto's familiar,yet slightly different yelling and presumable clumsiness.

"I told you to warn me before you do that. I'm really bad at spontaneous piggy backs."

I frowned at the unknown voice. I had earlier guessed he was with Sakura or someone, but who on earth was this person?

"I told you that i'm sorry." Naruto said again, pout evident in his voice.

"I know Naruto, I love you."

"I love you too Sai."

**A/N:**_** MUST READ!! **__ Yes, this is the last chapter of A Little something between friends. I'm finally finished. And yes, if you haven't already guessed, I am doing a sequel. _

_Sorry about the cliffhanger, but you know. And sorry about the inevitable gap between the two, but i need to collect myself and recover from this first :)_

_Thank you everyone who read this, it means so much to me._

_Until next time,  
Stephi  
xxx_


	14. PLEASE READ

**A/N:** _Ok. I'm posting a poll on my page about this, so feel free to vote. actually, please do, it'll make my life easier._

_The fact is, i've recently reread this story, and i was horrifed to say in the least that people read it. so, i'm rewriting it. there will be some plot changes, and i hope the writing will be better and much of that line._

_so the poll is asking, should i repost over this copy, or should i publish a new "revamped" edition and leave this one here for your viewing pleasure?_

_so if you can vote, it will mean a lot to me =]  
_


End file.
